Ghosts of Gorlois
by MoonFireFic
Summary: Merlin/Torchwood/Highlander - Sequel to Portals of Time. Ianto Jones, also known as Ifan Pendragon, faces Morgause and an army of ghosts. To stop them and save the kingdom, he'll need the help of the immortals, an enigmatic dragon, and his ancestors.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Ghosts of Gorlois  
**Rating:** PG-13?  
**Pairings/Characters:** Merlin/Arthur, Methos/Duncan, Ianto/Jack, Gwen Cooper, Cassandra, Kilgharrah, Others  
**Notes: **My Slightly Cracky Fic Dedicated to the fabulous **teachwriteslash**  
**Crossover:** with Merlin/Torchwood/Highlander - Includes Merlin through S3 Ep2**  
****Summary:** Sequel to Portals of Time. Ianto Jones, also known as Ifan Pendragon has a series of nightmares surrounding an army of ghosts. To stop Morgause and her ghost army, he'll need the help of his immortal friends, an enigmatic dragon, and the magic of his ancestors.**  
****Disclaimer: **BBC and Davis-Panzer drew them. I just like to color outside of their lines.**  
****A/N: **Unbetaed, and in two-three parts as the rewrite got carried away. More tomorrow.

* * *

**Chapter One**

* * *

**_Cardiff Castle_**  
**_Samhain/All Hallows Eve_**  
**_The Present_**

"All shall bow before the true ruler of Albion, and know that the hour of Gorlois is at hand!" the sorceress called out, her eyes blazing gold fire as she held aloft the jewel encrusted staff of her ancestress. Winds blew from behind her, blowing the artifacts adorning the great hall aside, and her ghostly army marched forward.

"You have no right to the throne of Albion, nor the right to destroy that child you've possessed for your petty vengeance," Cassandra shouted back, raising her arms to shield her friends.

The sorceress's eyes narrowed and her face contorted into a sneer of disdain. "And who are you witch, to dare oppose me?" she asked, conjuring a ball of blue fire in her hand.

"One who has seen the sun set on more kingdoms then you will ever fathom, and endured more heartache then you can ever know," Cassandra replied trying not to flinch as blasts of blue fire began to hit her shield. Glancing to her left, she saw that Methos had returned, his Ivanhoe drawn and ready. "MacLeod?" she asked in a whisper.

"Bringing the once and present heir to put an end to this nonsense," he answered her query before slicing through the first line of ghosts. Jack, who's bullets were having little to no affect, decided to grab a sword from one of the broken display cases and try Methos' method. To his chagrin, his sword simply cut them in half until they reformed and resumed their attack. Methos rolled his eyes and touched their sword tips together, saying the words that he had been taught to pass on the enchantment.

"Get to it Harkness," he said, clanging their swords together before rejoining the fray. Jack stepped out from Cassandra's shield and began to attack the ghosts with gusto.

"No! No! This shouldn't be happening," the sorceress screeched from across the room as her army began to fall. "How can you be doing this?" she demanded, stepping off the dais and throwing another volley of fire at Cassandra, until she fell to her knees, barely keeping her shield intact.

"She isn't the one you should be asking," Duncan yelled back as he ran to join Jack and Methos. The three of them made quick work of the remaining ghosts until the room stood bare once more.

"And who pray tell will stop me when the spirits of a thousand warriors rise to bring my vengeance?" she retorted, raising her staff again.

"That would be me," called a lilting Welsh voice.

* * *

**_Klaloch Lodge_**  
**_Olympic Peninsula, Washington State_**  
**_One Week Earlier_**

Sunlight crept through the curtains, casting away the clouds of the crisp October morning and bathing their cabin in a warm harvest glow.

"Good morning," Duncan whispered, leaning over to kiss his lover. Methos smiled up at him and returned the kiss.

"Is this how Highlander's greet the morning then?" he asked as Duncan started kissing his way down his jaw.

"Mm hmm," Duncan remarked, as he worked his way down his Methos' chest. "Are you complaining?" he asked as his hands slid down his lean body to rest on his hip. "Because I can stop anytime you know."

Methos growled and flipped them over so that Duncan was now pinned beneath him. Duncan stared up at him, unimpressed. He was used to the older immortal's antics by now. They had spent much of the last decade apart, but after running into each other in Seacouver a few months back at Joe Dawson's 60th birthday party, it had only taken a beer or two before they had eased back into their old banter and within weeks they had resumed the relationship that had at one time been merely comfort, and now seemed to be blossoming into something much more.

Joe had laughed outright when they finally admitted that they were together, telling them that after a decade and a half courtship of denial, it was about time. He had saluted them with a round at the newly reopened Joe's, and asked them to keep in touch as they set out to spend the next several months traveling the coast, and discovering exactly where their relationship was headed. They had been as far south as Mexico and were meandering their way back towards Seacouver, when they had happened along the Olympic Peninsula, and decided to spend a few weeks exploring the forests and beaches of the region, spending their nights making love in front of the fire of their cabin overlooking the Pacific Ocean, before falling asleep listening to the waves crash on the rocks far below.

"You'll stop will you?" Methos replied with smirk, holding Duncan's hands over his head, feeling his breath catch as he settled himself between the highlander's legs. "I don't think you can Boy Scout." Duncan grinned back at him and was about to reply when a small cough came from across the room, causing them to jump apart and reach for the swords they had each hidden under their bed.

A wraith-like projection of Cassandra stood at the end of the bed with her arms crossed and an eyebrow raised at the two immortal warriors standing before her, swords drawn and chests heaving as they each stood in a battle stance, ready to take on whatever threat came their way.

"Cassandra?" Duncan asked in disbelief, dropping his katana and grabbing for the top sheet.

"Hello Duncan," the enigmatic woman replied with a laugh. "I take it I caught you at a bad time?" Methos lowered his own sword and watched in amusement as his lover scrambled to cover himself.

"Really MacLeod," he said with a sniff, placing his sword on the bedside table before hopping back onto the bed and leaning against the headboard, and crossed his long legs, but making no move to cover himself. "While your antiquated attempts at protecting the lady's modesty are admirable, I would be very surprised if anything we have on display would distract her at this point."

Cassandra gave her one time enemy and barely friend a glare before acknowledging him. "Methos," she said giving him a curt nod.

"Cassandra," he replied in kind. "Seeing as you must be using quite a bit of power to project yourself this distance, I'll get right to the point. What can we do for you?" The sorceress gave him a measured look before responding.

"I had a vision," she finally said, her green-gold eyes boring deep into his own. "About Ifan."

Methos' entire demeanor changed at the mention of the young man he had sworn to protect. Gone was the impish grin, and in its place, a determined scowl and calculating hazel eyes focused on the woman before him.

"Tell me everything you know," he replied with a voice of steel.

* * *

**_Torchwood Three_**  
**_Cardiff, Wales_**  
**_Three Days Later_**

Ianto Jones looked out through the conference room windows down to the ground floor if the newly rebuilt Hub. It had taken a little over a year, and had meant calling in pretty much every favor they had, but it was finally done. Roald Dahl Plass had been rebuilt, with a new spiraling sculpture of curling bronze residing across from the water tower to commemorate those that had died during the dark days of the 456. Torchwood, its presence no longer hidden from those it protected, had rebuilt for a new world that acknowledged the presence of non-terrestrial threats. Great Britain and the Earth itself were floundering for leadership amidst the aftermath of the 456, and Torchwood had stepped up to the call and reshaped itself into a beacon of hope. Part of this new public face meant that the entrance to the Hub now lay above ground, at the opposite end of the Plass from the tower and the monument. The small glass and chrome structure that simply stated the word 'Torchwood' on top was now open to any and all who needed their help.

Ianto had seen to it personally that Lois Habiba was released from custody, and had hired her on the spot to take over the public face of Torchwood, giving her the run of the Plass office. She had helped with designing the interior of the structure, giving it a soft homey yet office-like feel. She now had two aids under her supervision, both of whom went out of their way to make any who brought them information feel safe and secure, rather than ostracized for doing so. Sure they still got their share of crazies and crackpots, but the number of random rift related deaths had gone done substantially due to early warnings from concerned citizens. And if the people of Cardiff slept a little better knowing Torchwood was on the case, they had done their job.

During those first hazy days when Torchwood was based out of Ianto's flat, they had established a hotline for weevil sightings, and circulated pamphlets on how to handle them, cutting down the number of weevil related deaths in the area until they were almost non-existent. They had even brought on more staff, and as Ianto looked up, he saw Doctor Lofti and their resident xenobiologist Severn in the new medical wing, preparing to dissect a pair of Roathan Dune Bugs that had been found floating in the bay. Below him, Mickey was giving their new tech an overview of the mainframe, and it made Ianto smile to see Tosh's programs in use once more. Gwen and Andy were down in the firing range, training up the new field agents, and Emma, who had arrived on their doorstep a fortnight ago, was in the canteen, preparing refreshments for the morning briefing.

"Makes you wonder how we ever did it with only five of us, let alone three," observed Jack, as he entered the room and stood beside him. Ianto nodded, taking a sip from his coffee mug. "You left early this morning," Jack continued, putting his arms around Ianto's waist. Ianto sighed and leaned back into him.

"Couldn't sleep."

"Bad dreams again?" Jack asked concerned. Ianto nodded, and Jack kissed his temple. "Anything I can do?"

Ianto didn't answer. He'd had the same dream for the past week. A disembodied voice in the darkness calling his name, his _given_ name, the one that only a handful of people still knew the meaning of, followed by an army of ghosts storming the Plass, a rowan wood staff, balls of fire, and a woman screaming in the background. He knew that there was meaning behind it, and the voice sounded so familiar, like a long lost memory…

"Ianto?" Jack asked again, shaking him from his reverie.

"I'll be fine Jack," he said with a reassuring smile. Jack stared at him unconvinced. "If it makes you feel better, I'll have Lofti prescribe me something." Jack seemed pacified with his answer even though Ianto knew that in order to find answers he would need to seek help from a more unorthodox source.

"Morning," called Gwen as she entered the room and plopped herself down in the nearest chair. She rested her head on her arms, closing her eyes. "Wake me up when we get started," she said with a yawn. "Edward kept me up 'till two and I woke from a nightmare at four. I haven't had a lick of sleep." Ianto studied her for a moment, wondering if their dreams were possibly connected. Before he had a chance to contemplate it further, the rest of the team arrived, and the morning briefing began.

Later that night, while Jack was out on a weevil run with Mickey, Ianto settled down in front of his silver scrying bowl, attempting to discern what his dreams meant. Dressed in simple loose gray sweats and a white t-shirt, he poured the moon-gathered stream water into the bowl, clearing his mind. He dipped a sprig of laurel into the water, gently drawing it around the rim of the bowl until shallow ripples began to roll across it. As he watched the ripples resonate across the smooth surface his eyes grew heavy until he felt himself falling forward down, down into the water before him.

* * *

When Ianto came to, it was dark. He was on a ledge inside a cave of some sort, deep underground. He glanced to the right and saw a large pair of luminous golden eyes watching him in the darkness. Struggling to stand, he inched himself backward until his bare feet touched the cavern wall.

"No need to be frightened," soothed a voice to his left. Ianto turned and saw a young man about his age with dark hair holding aloft a torch. Despite his youth, Ianto knew him instantly.

"Emrys?" he asked in a whisper. Merlin's eyes went wide at hearing his secret name being uttered by a stranger.

"How do you know that name?" Merlin asked, gripping his torch with shaking hands as he fought to keep his fear in check. Not sure where he was in his father's timeline, Ianto looked back to the golden eyes he now recognized as belonging to The Great Dragon known as Kilgharrah, to ask for help.

"Ifan is a friend," Kilgharrah answered, his great voice booming across the cavern. "He has come far to join us this evening young warlock. Trust in your magic Emrys. Does he feel like a threat to you?"

Merlin studied the man in front of him. Blue eyes the same shade as Arthur's stared back at him. The hint of gold brewing in their depths felt as familiar as his own; deep and warm, the magic in this man's blood called to his own, almost as if…

"Are we kin?" he suddenly asked, knowing somehow that it must be true. He watched as Ifan glanced to the dragon again as if unsure how to answer.

"Of a sort," Ianto finally said with a smile. Merlin was about to ask him another question, this time about why he had the same bow-like mouth as his mother, when Kilgharrah interrupted again.

"Ifan needs your help," he said, drawing Merlin's attention back to the problem at hand. "He has been plagued by dreams of late, a prophecy of things to come." He gestured to Ianto. "Go on boy, tell him what you saw and maybe the two of you can find the solution." Ianto recounted his tale, focusing on the contents rather than the locations. When he finished Merlin began to pace across the ledge, thinking aloud as he walked.

"It sounds like one of Morgause's tricks," he said at length. "She has Morgana wrapped around her finger right now, willing to do her bidding, all for the honor of the House of Gorlois," he spat in disgust.

"Has she ever used as staff like that though, tall, white, branches on top?" Ianto asked. Merlin stopped pacing and turned to stare at him.

"She used it to raise the bones of the dead," he replied. "Morgana used them to attack Camelot from within while Cenred sacked the castle walls. I managed to break it, but if someone found another more powerful version, it could bring forth more than simple bones." He turned to Kilgharrah for confirmation. "Could another such a staff exist?"

"There are more things in the universe then either you or I know Emrys," the dragon replied. "Still, it does stand to reason that if one staff can be carved from the tree at the heart of Isle of the Blessed, another could be carved in a similar manner for an even darker purpose." Ianto suddenly had a horrible thought.

"Could the staff be charged with the power of ghosts?" he asked, afraid he already knew the answer. Kilgharrah pondered the question, clicking his talons on the rocks in thought before answering.

"If the staff was wielded by a master sorceress or wizard, on Samhain when the ancestors are wont to walk across the ancient places, then yes, it could be done," he finally replied.

"But could it be stopped?" Ianto and Merlin asked at the same time, before glancing at one another and sharing a grin.

"Possibly, but the incantation would need to be strong, and must bear the strength of the wielder's own ancestors in order to bring forth its intent," conceded the dragon with a sparkle in his eye. Ianto looked from Kilgharrah to Merlin and back again, realizing that this must be why he was brought here in the first place.

"Will you help me?" he asked the man who would one day be his father, hoping that the innate connection between them, born from their shared magic would be enough to stop whatever was to come.

"I have a bit of parchment with me, but it would be best if we consult a few books I have in my chambers," Merlin said with a shy grin. "If we keep to the shadows, no one should be surprised by the oddness of your attire." Ianto took in his appearance and shrugged. Other then the bare feet, he wasn't wearing anything too outlandish for the time.

"Have him back before the third cock crows Emrys," Kilgharrah cautioned. "He can only remain a short while without upsetting the balance of time." Merlin promised to return Ifan and taking up his torch, lead his new friend out of the cave and back to his chamber.

The two of them worked late into the night, scouring every text in Gaius' library, attempting to make the incantation as powerful as possible. As dawn approached, Ianto fell asleep, resting his head on his arms as Merlin finished scribbling down the final words of the spell. Gaius came in from an all night vigil, watching over one of the knights who had taken a nasty spill off of his horse, and took in the scene.

"Who's your friend?" he asked Merlin, watching as the young man slept.

"His name's Ifan," Merlin answered, wondering again about the man who he had helped on instinct alone. "I'm helping him with an incantation to stop someone from destroying his home."

Gaius' eyes narrowed and he looked at Ifan more closely. A worry-worn silver medallion hung from his neck, bearing a symbol that he immediately recognized. Before he could comment, the man blinked and lifted his head, stretching his arms back and up and rolling his neck, before he let out a mighty yawn. Gaius blinked. It was the same routine he saw Merlin perform each morning as he sat down at the breakfast table.

"Sorry for falling asleep on you," he apologized in a Welsh lilt that had Gaius even more confused. "Oh!" He rose and held out his hand. "I'm Ifan. And you sir, must be Gaius."

Gaius shook his hand, giving the young man a half smile, watching as Merlin tried to bite back a grin behind them. Outside the window they heard the first cock crow of the coming dawn. Ifan and Merlin shared a look and quickly gathered up the parchment they had written and scurried to the door.

"And just where are you two off to?" Gaius asked.

"Time to get Ifan home," Merlin replied.

Ifan nodded. "It was lovely to meet you Gaius. Go easy on him for me will you?" he asked nodding his head towards Merlin. Gaius raised an eyebrow at him, and Ianto almost laughed aloud. He had always wondered, but here was proof from his own Grand Uncle, that the eyebrow was definitely genetic. Before they could say anything further, the cock crowed again, and Merlin threw the door wide. As the two of them ran down the corridor, Gaius shouted out a warning.

"Make sure that you aren't seen by the changing of the guard Merlin, you know that Kay has it in for you!" Twin grins turned back and smiled at him, and both men waved before turning the corner and disappearing from view. Gaius shook his head as he re-entered the chamber. It was almost like having two Merlins at once. He stopped cold, suddenly wondering if Ifan had somehow been related. to his nephew. But the medallion and marked him as being of the House of Pendragon…

"Best to leave well enough alone," he admonished himself. He was getting too old to disentangle magical affairs. What he needed now was a nice spot of tea and a long nap.

* * *

Ianto emerged from the pool back in his living room, with the parchment written by his father clutched firmly in his hand. It came as no surprise for him to find Jack sprawled asleep on his couch, greatcoat still on and one boot off with the other dangling from his toes off the sidearm. Shaking off the disorientation of time travel, he closed the circle of protection he had placed around himself before using the bowl, and slowly stood up. Taking the bowl and the laurel branch outside, he gave the water back to the Earth, and planted the branch in the ground where the water had been released. After putting the bowl away in the cupboard, he slid a pillow under Jack's head and returned to the kitchen, unrolling the parchment to re-read what Merlin had written, hoping that when the time came, he was strong enough to see it through.

It was nearing six in the morning, and Ianto was suddenly thankful for the small bit of sleep he had managed while in Camelot. He smiled to himself. Merlin had not known who he was, but he had recognized his magic. No wonder Merlin had spotted him so easily when his fathers had visited last year. Kilgharrah had been another matter altogether. The Great Dragon had warned him that the enemy he faced would be strong indeed, and he could not do it alone. He sighed, knowing that there were only two people in the world besides Jack that he would want beside him. One should be easy enough to reach; that is if he wasn't on the run again. The other, well Donan Woods wasn't exactly known for its cell service. Filling the kettle to prepare a much needed pot of coffee, he pulled out his mobile, only moderately surprised when it began to ring.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Unbetaed, and in two-three parts as the rewrite got carried away. Sorry this took a bit - this has been a long week. Final part by Sunday.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

* * *

_Cardiff, Wales_  
_Thursday, October 28, 2010_

"Hurry up Gwen! We're going to be late," Rhys called, picking up his keys and waiting by the door. Gwen had being hoping to check out the Camelot Exhibition at Cardiff Castle ever since it was announced last spring, but with Torchwood rebuilding, they had never gotten around to it. With the three month run of the exhibit ending on Saturday, Rhys had asked Ianto for help in getting both a day off for Gwen, and tickets to the sold out event. Knowing that the upcoming Halloween weekend would have Torchwood running off their feet, Jack had finally conceded and given the green light for the Thursday before the holiday. Rhiannon had even volunteered to babysit, giving Gwen and Rhys their first day alone in months.

"Sorry!" she answered, shrugging on her coat and stepping up on her toes to kiss his cheek. "I was looking for Great-Gran's bracelet." She held up the silver and gold cuff bracelet with a faded crest on her wrist. The metal had worn thin over the years, and the beads decorating the scrollwork replaced more than once, but it was still the family good luck charm. As the first born daughter of her generation, Gwen had received it on her twenty-first birthday. No one knew where it had originally come from, but it was very old. She had worn it today especially. The family myth was that it had been passed down since the time of Arthur himself, and as she stroked the faded "G" encircling an oak tree on the crest, a part of her hoped that amongst the artifacts and treasures she might find some connection of her own to the legendary king.

Rhys kissed her palm and pushed her through the door. "Alright luv, let's get a move on then," he said with a smile. "Ianto got permission from the curator to have him take a look at your bracelet and for us to view some of the more impressive items, but only if we get there before nine." Gwen gave him a gap-toothed smile and bounced down the stairs to the car, barely containing her excitement. Rhys watched her go, smiling to himself as he turned to lock the door. As he made his way down the stairs, he saw her leaning against the car tapping her foot impatience, and stopped a moment to look skyward.

"Please for once, no aliens okay?" he petitioned whatever higher power might be listening before continuing his descent. Reaching the car, he unlocked the passenger side for Gwen before moving to the driver's side door. "And it wouldn't go amiss if that trinket of hers had some sort of historical significance as well," he added, giving one last glance to the heavens before muttering an Amen and slipping into the car.

* * *

_Gors Fawr Standing Stones_  
_15km North of Narberth, Wales_

Ianto sat on a flat round stone just outside of the stone circle, a thermos of coffee firmly grasped between his cold hands. The moorland surrounding the stones was quiet, with only a few patches of lingering fog floating over the plain to keep him company. The wind whistled as it swept down off the looming mountains and over the valley, adding a note of melancholy to otherwise sunny autumn morning. An errant ewe wandered across the moor, blissfully ignoring him as she munched her way down the foot path to the next field. Ianto squinted as he watched the sun climb higher over the mountains; It was going on nine, and he was getting impatient.

"Immortals," he said aloud with a sigh. Even at Torchwood, where aliens should be the main concern, he hadn't fully escaped them. A single call from one of them this morning had caused enough havoc to make him want to crawl back in bed and hide. One had sent him here, another two were due to arrive this evening, and the fourth, well Jack hadn't taken his sudden need to drive out to the middle of nowhere at six in the morning very well at all.

Taking a sip of his coffee, Ianto thought over their conversation before he left this morning. Knowing that leaving Jack alone to brood over information was never a good thing, he wondered how much damage control he was going to have to do when he got back.

* * *

_Earlier that morning_

After hanging up with Methos, Ianto quickly dressed in jeans and warm jumper before waking Jack from where he slept on the couch. In typical Jack fashion, he kicked his legs in surprise; nearly taking out the television with a low flying boot. A placating cup of coffee and a quick snog later, Ianto mentioned that was driving out to Narberth to pick up a friend, and would be back later that afternoon, fully expecting Jack to protest and go with him. When Jack had merely nodded absently in agreement, Ianto breathed a sigh of relief. But it was short-lived. After finishing his first cup and starting another, Jack came fully awake and the questions began.

"What's going on Yan?" he had demanded. "You don't sleep, you're distracted all the time, you're running off to pick up a mystery 'friend,' and then last night, I come home from a weevil hunt to find an empty house and some kind of protective barrier over a bowl of water on the table." Jack gave him the patented Harkness 'you will tell me what is going on or else' stare, and it had taken every ounce of Ianto's self control not to fold beneath it.

"It's a family matter," Ianto answered quietly, staring into his own mug.

"Oh? And since I am just your _partner_, I'm not family, andI don't get to know is that it?" Jack replied in anger. Ianto glanced up at him and lowered his gaze quickly. "I'll take that as a yes," Jack retorted, downing the rest of his coffee and standing up. "Look Ianto, I know you have your secrets, goodness knows I do too, but after the 456, we at least promised to be honest with each other, and not hide anything important." He stared at Ianto, willing him to respond, but only silence and pleading blue eyes met his gaze.

"I can't Jack. It's…," Ianto sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "It's not just my story to tell." Secretly he was worried what would happen when Jack discovered that there were other immortals in the world, not like him, but who could actually live as long as he could. Would he leave? As different as the magic in his blood made him, Ianto knew he didn't have that sort of longevity. What good were a few parlor tricks and a title to a long lost kingdom when someone else could offer him forever?

Lost in thought he didn't register that Jack had left the table until he heard him swearing as he dug out a wayward boot from beneath the couch.

"Jack?" he pleaded, hoping that somehow his lover would understand. Jack finally managed to free the boot and slammed them both on. Without bothering to tie them, he ignored Ianto and stalked to the door. "Jack please," Ianto tried again. But Jack just continued to ignore him and reached for the door.

"Lucan Amana port se," Ianto whispered, hand outstretched and eyes flashing gold. Jack turned the knob, but it wouldn't budge. He tried again, this time with more force, before reaching up and slamming his hands on the door itself in frustration.

"I know you're doing this," he accused, turning around to face Ianto. "That's another thing you need to explain." When Ianto didn't say anything, he pushed off the door and strode towards him. "What I want to know is what you are so afraid of." He stopped in front of Ianto, searching his face for answers.

"I-," Ianto began, before looking off to the left, unable to meet his gaze. Jack sighed and reached for his hand.

"I know that we aren't all rainbows and roses, but you know I love you right?" he asked. Ianto looked up and nodded. "Whatever it is, I'm not going to hate you for it. This is me remember? Immortal, from the future, best shag you've ever had?" Ianto laughed, blinking away the tears brewing in his eyes. "So please don't shut me out. Okay?" Jack reached and pulled Ianto into his arms and kissed the top of his head. "Go on then and pick up your friend. But tonight we are going to talk about this. I know that you're dealing with something, and we'll handle whatever it is together."

Ianto nodded against his chest, knowing that with the arrival of the other immortals and the threat of Morgause on the horizon, he was going to have to let Jack know what was happening. He just hoped that he would understand why he had kept it from him for so long. Pulling back, he gave Jack a tender kiss, thanking him with his lips in a way that words could not, for being patient. When they finally came up for air, Jack hugged him tight before releasing him and stepping towards the door. Realizing he was still trapped, he gestured to the knob.

"Mind letting me out?" He asked, watching Ianto to see if he would comply. Ianto stared back at him a moment, before squaring his shoulders and reaching out his hand.

"Aetynan Mercana se," Ianto whispered, and his eyes flashed gold. Jack stared back at him in surprise, realizing that he had seen that flash before when something miraculous had happened at the last minute to save him or another of their team from harm. An audible click sounded behind him, and the door swung slowly open.

"How?" Jack breathed.

"Would you believe magic?" Ianto answered, blushing in embarrassment.

"You mean like Harry Potter or Merlin?" Jack asked in surprise, not sure if he was telling the truth.

"Harry Potter is fiction Jack," Ianto responded, his eyes sparkling in mischief.

"And Merlin isn't?" Jack replied, trying to understand what Ianto wasn't telling him.

"No, he's not. Actually, I would say that the Merlin analogy is very apt," Ianto said with a small smile. Before Jack could ask anything else, he stepped forward and placed a finger to his lips. "And that is all I can tell you for now." When Jack started to protest, Ianto kissed him and shooed him outside. "I'll tell you more tonight. I promise." Jack seemed satisfied with his answer, but Ianto was sure it wouldn't last.

"Keep your tracker on," he finally said. Ianto nodded, knowing if he didn't Jack had probably hidden one and would do it anyway. "Stay safe, I expect you back after lunch," Jack ordered, kissing him a final time before starting down the stairs, only to stop halfway down. "This discussion isn't over, you know that don't you?" he asked, wanting to make sure that Ianto kept his promise.

"I do sir," he replied with a soft smile. Jack searched his face, and seeing that he was sincere, he gave him a short nod and finished his descent. Ianto was about to close the door, when he heard him holler out to him.

"Oh and Ianto, you never said; is your friend hot?" Ianto scowled and Jack gave him a cheeky grin before crossing the street to the SUV.

While driving two hours out of his way to freeze his arse off waiting at the edge of a circle of stones was not his idea of a productive Thursday morning, Ianto owed far too much to the woman he was waiting for to refuse. She had buried a nearly 3,000 year old feud and forged an uneasy truce with her mortal enemy in order to train him to control his gifts. Even now, Ianto marveled at how Methos had risked his head to help a frightened thirteen year old Ianto understand what was happening to him. Cassandra had taught him to control his powers, and through their mutual concern for him, both immortals seemed to at least somewhat put the past behind them.

Finishing off his coffee, he set the thermos down and walked closer to the circle. Standing in the center, he raised his hands aloft and whispered an incantation, causing a swirl of mist to conceal the circle of stones from prying eyes. As the watch on his wrist clicked over to 9:30am, energy filled the circle and a golden circle of light began to grow to Ianto's right. As he watched, the glow grew and gained strength until it was large enough to show a forest with a woman standing in front of a similar circle on the other side. Ianto held his hand out towards her and she reached through, grasping his hand in her own and stepping through the circle of light from the forest into the moorland beside Ianto. After she had done so, the two of them stood back to back and whispered words long forgotten, closing the glowing portal and dissipating the mist until only a low circle of rocks on a barren plain remained.

"Ifan," the woman said, pulling Ianto into a warm embrace before holding him out at arm's length to look him over. "Oh didn't you grow up nice," she complimented, making Ianto blush.

"How are you Cassandra?" Ianto asked, picking up her case as they walked towards his car.

"Well enough," replied his former teacher. "It's you I'm worried about." Ianto nodded as he placed her case in the boot and unlocked the car doors. Once inside, she started explaining what Methos had only alluded to on the phone. "The vision showed a staff of rowan controlling an army of ghosts," she said as they merged back onto the M4. "I couldn't see the wielder, but Morgause is dead, so it must be one of her descendants."

"That makes sense, but she would have to find some way to control them in order to bring her magic through," Ianto observed. "The spell that Merlin and I wrote should work in theory, but there's a part of my dreams that you didn't mention from your vision." He heard her suck in a breath, and he realized that she must have held it back.

"The sword," she finally admitted. "My vision showed you fighting alongside three raven haired knights. It was the sword that finally broke the staff and ended the enchantment." She turned and saw that he was gripping the steering wheel hard enough that his knuckles had gone white. "If that was the sword belonging to Arthur, you know that there is only one way to find it."

Ianto swallowed. The Isle of the Blessed was not somewhere he had any desire to go. Time passed differently there, and the magic that had brought first Arthur, and then himself into being sprung from the very essence of the place. There was no telling what going there would do to him.

"I know," he replied, keeping his eyes forward to hide his fear. "But I have to try, in every dream I had without the sword in it, we fail."

* * *

_Cardiff Castle_

"Oh Rhys, isn't this gorgeous?" Gwen gushed, admiring a silver ring amongst the tapestries and jewels kept in the secure vaults that they had gotten to see up close on their private tour. Rhys smiled enjoying seeing his wife get a chance to do something fun for a change.

"I believe you had a bracelet that you wanted me to look at?" The curator asked with a smile.

"I'm not expecting much," replied Gwen, trying to downplay her excitement at finally getting a chance to verify the stories she had heard since she was a girl. "It's probably just a story about it being from Arthurian times anyway." The curator gave her a polite nod before bringing the bracelet over to one of the preservation tables for cleaning and authentication. Gwen followed him, watching with interest. Suddenly the he looked up sharply, scratched his head, and ran the test again.

"What is it?" Rhys asked, noting the man's distress.

"Where did you say you got this bracelet from?" he asked, turning it over in his hands.

"Family heirloom," Gwen replied with a shrug. He stared at her a moment, and then sprinted out of the room. Gwen and Rhys exchanged a look before chasing after him. "Slow down!" she called after him, but the man kept muttering to himself and continued down the hallway. He turned into the main display room, still empty at this hour, and skidded to a stop in front of a large case filled with artifacts. Pulling a ring of keys from his pocket, he unlocked it and pulled out an item listed as _Celtic Brooch with_ _Garnet, 560 AD_. He turned the brooch over and slipped the gem from the setting, showing the two of them the carving on the back of the stone.

"It's the same symbol," he said, voice bursting in excitement. "The "G", the oak tree, everything." Placing the setting back in the case, he took Gwen's bracelet and placed the garnet on top, clicking two brackets on the sides in place to hold it, and marveling at how it sat perfectly in the setting, as if made for it.

"Can I see it," Gwen asked her eyes wide with wonder at finding her family stories about the brooch to be true. The curator reluctantly handed it over and Gwen turned the bracelet round once before placing it on her wrist. Instantly the garnet in the bracelet began to glow, and a pulse of light filled the room. Gwen blinked and saw that both Rhys and the curator stood frozen before her, neither one moving.

"What the hell?" she asked aloud, waving her hand in front of Rhys' unmoving face.

_"Relax little one, I would never harm one of my own," _soothed a female voice_. "You have a great destiny daughter of Gorlois. You have been chosen to return your family to its proper glory; to right the wrongs of the Pendragon and his kin."_

"Who are you?" Gwen asked. "What did you do to Rhys?" The voice laughed, low and husky, caressing Gwen with her words as her presence grow stronger, winding itself into her very being.

_"No harm will come to your consort, he is merely resting. My name is Morgause, and I have been waiting for you for so very long Gwen."_

"What do you want?" Gwen asked, suddenly afraid.

_"Why, to give you everything you ever wanted," _Morgause replied._ "All you have to do is let me help you."_

"If I say yes, will you leave Rhys alone?" she asked, fearing what might happen to him if she didn't comply.

_"Of course, he is yours, so he is mine as well. Will you help me Gwen?" _she pleaded._ "Will you help bring the Kingdom of Albion back into the hands of the rightful rulers at long last?"_

Images of a land long past filled Gwen's mind. She saw a great castle ruled by a tyrannical king who executed healers and druids, anyone possessing even the simplest of magic simply for being who they were_. _She watched as time and again Uther Pendragon sacrificed others to ensure that Arthur was given the throne. He cast aside the proud house of Gorlois, and his own daughter to ensure that Camelot was safely in the hands of Arthur Pendragon, no matter what the cost. As she saw the innocents and children that were sacrificed during his battles, she felt tears run down her cheeks.

"Enough," she finally whispered. "Enough. I'll help you." A woman with long blonde hair and sparkling brown eyes wearing a medieval dress appeared before her, and Gwen knew instantly that this must be Morgause.

"We don't have much time," She said reaching forward to stroke Gwen's hair in comfort. "There is something you must get for me first, and then I can guide you further. " Gwen nodded, feeling herself relax and lean into her touch.

"What about them?" Gwen asked, gesturing to where Rhys and the curator stood frozen.

"They'll wake after we're gone," she said with a soft smile of reassurance. "Now then, I need you to close your eyes and concentrate on my voice, and all will be revealed." Gwen did as she was told, and felt herself growing sleepy. When her head nodded to her chest, Morgause smiled and whispered an ancient incantation. A swirl of smoke encircled them both and when it dissolved, Gwen stood alone. The bracelet on her wrist pulsed with light once and then went dark. Her eyes suddenly snapped open, and she blinked, glancing around the room. A smile of triumph bloomed on her face, and she held the bracelet up to her eyes, looking at the image of a sleeping Gwen lying within.

"That's better," Morgause said, with Gwen's mouth. "I must say though, awful fashion sense in this time. Heeled boots with trousers; not very practical or ladylike." Looking around her, she spotted a map of Wales hanging on a nearby wall. She searched for a moment, adjusting the current map in her mind's eye to reflect her own time, deciphering where the staff she had hidden now lay.

"Glastonbury it is then," she said, and raising her arms, called forth a teleportation spell. Winds whipped her hair and darkness twisted around her. When the maelstrom abated, Morgause in Gwen's body was gone.

* * *

_Roald Dahl Plass_  
_Later that day_

"Did you tell him we were coming early?" Duncan asked, as Methos strode across the Plass toward the entrance to Torchwood Three. "Because from what you've told me, Ifan, I mean Ianto, doesn't like surprises."

"No, I did not," replied the older immortal. "He mentioned that he was seeing someone named Jack Harkness, and I want a chance to meet this man on my own first." Glancing at his partner, Duncan shook his head. He knew that look, it was the one Methos got when he was determined to do something and to hell with the consequences.

"This will end in tears," he muttered under his breath as they reached the door.

"Good afternoon," Lois greeted the two men as they strode through the door and up to the main counter. "Can I help you?"

"Jack Harkness please," Methos said with a charming smile. Lois tried not to blush as she reached for her comm. "And who should I say is here to see him?"

"Adam Pierson," he replied, watching Duncan's mouth twitch as he used his alias. Methos only used it when he knew there was a chance of someone knowing who and what he was.

"One moment," she answered, and stepped away to contact Jack. Methos leaned back against the counter staring out the windows to the Plass as Duncan watched her pace behind them.

"I don't know Jack!" she suddenly said loud enough to be heard. Lois looked up at Methos and blushed in embarrassment. "Why don't you ask him yourself?" she hissed.

"Something wrong?" Duncan asked, seeing her frustration. Lois closed her eyes, and opened them again giving him a pleading look.

"He's busy at the moment, is there something that I can help you with?" she asked.

"Tell him that Ianto's Uncle is here, and would like a word," Methos said, keeping his back deliberately to the CCTV that he knew was hidden somewhere behind him. Lois's eyes went wide as she relayed the message. As Duncan watched, she listened for a reply and returned to the counter.

"He'll be right up," Lois said with a smug smile. Duncan returned it with a grin of his own before turning to Methos.

"Playing hard to get are we?" he asked taking in the stance of the older immortal.

"I don't get to play the concerned parent role often MacLeod," he said with a sly grin. "I'm making the most of it." Duncan chuckled and shook his head.

"So where is he?" A booming male voice asked from behind them. The two immortals turned and before Methos could stop him, Duncan had pulled out his katana and assumed a defensive stance. Jack immediately grabbed his Webley from its holster and trained it on him.

"I'm Duncan MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod," Duncan said, holding his sword in front of him.

"Captain Jack Harkness," said Jack, narrowing his eyes. "What's with the sword?" he asked, glancing to Duncan's katana.

"Duncan?" Methos asked, looking back and forth between them.

"He's an immortal," Duncan growled, staring at Jack. "I saw him die at Normandy." Methos glanced over to where Jack stood, taking in his 1940's style dress, if he was an immortal, he was doing a shoddy job of hiding it. He had seen a flash of fear in his eyes at being called immortal though, and that had to mean something.

"No buzz," he tried to reason with his partner. "Even if he is immortal Mac, he's not one of us."

"One of what?" Jack asked. When neither man answered, he cocked his gun, and gestured to Lois who had her hand on the alarm. "I don't know who you are, or what you're talking about, but you're in my house, and if one of you doesn't start giving me some answers, Lois is going to call for backup, and then we'll _make_ you talk." Seeing that Duncan and Jack were at a standoff, Methos decided to take control of the situation.

"Look," Methos said, stepping between them with his hands raised in surrender. "This has all been a misunderstanding. We came here to meet the man currently dating my nephew, not looking for a fight." He looked at Duncan and then back at Jack, noticing that neither man had moved. "How about we lower our weapons and talk about this before Ianto gets back and takes all our heads for causing this mess."

"You first," Jack snapped at Duncan, gesturing with his gun. Methos gave him a pleading look and Duncan reluctantly complied. Once his sword was pointing to the ground, Jack slowly lowered his Webley.

"Now that, that little crisis is over," Methos said, dropping his hands and winking at Lois. "I think we could all use a drink." Jack grinned and was about to reply when suddenly Duncan and Methos both looked around wildly and turned to the door. Methos pulled his sword from beneath his jacket, and Lois gave a little squeak of surprise as the mild mannered man became a warrior in the blink of an eye.

"Ianto look out!" Jack cried as Ianto entered and Duncan rushed the door to face the unknown immortal outside. Without a second thought, he shot Duncan in the shoulder, dropping him to the ground at Ianto's feet. A tall woman with reddish-brown hair stepped through the door alongside Ianto and knelt down beside Duncan.

"Hello MacLeod," she said to the man before her writhing in pain. "Ifan dear," she said turning to Ianto, "Would you mind showing me to your medical bay? It would seem that your consort and my favorite Highlander have had a disagreement."


	3. Chapter 3a

**Disclaimer:** BBC and Davis-Panzer drew them. I just like to color outside of their lines.**  
A/N:** Unbetaed, and in two-three parts as the rewrite got carried away. Second half of this chapter should be up by Tuesday morning.

* * *

**Chapter 3a/3**

* * *

_Camelot_

_The Past_

Merlin dabbed Guinevere's brow, watching as her face twisted in pain when her body was wracked by another contraction.

"When you promised to stay with me when I faced this, I never thought it would be this painful," she panted, grasping his hand as another wave of pain wracked her body.

Merlin chuckled, remembering Gwen holding his hand during Ifan's birth all those years before. She closed her eyes in pain and Merlin glanced to Goody Prentiss, the midwife overseeing the birth. The motherly old woman, who had overseen forty years of births at Camelot, had stepped away from her patient to wash her hands. When she turned to face him, her face was grave, and Merlin realized that the vision he had seen all those years before was coming true. The babe was early, but with proper care, he had hoped that he would survive; a simple shake of Goody Prentiss' head had dashed those hopes, and made the horror of Gwen miscarrying real. A presence moved into the back of the room and Merlin's back stiffened as he realized who it was.

"I'll be right back," he said, kissing Gwen's sweat covered brow. She nodded, squeezing his hand once, before rolling onto her side. Merlin rose from her beside and giving the midwife a nod, made his way to the far side of the room and the figure waiting in the shadows.

"Morgana," Merlin greeted, as she removed the hood of her cloak to show her face. She had changed little over the years, only a few streaks of white amongst her raven locks showing the passage of time.

"Merlin," she replied in kind. "I see you have been named Royal Wizard and Advisor," she observed, taking in his robes of office. "Has Arthur seen the truth of you at last?"

"He has repealed all acts against magic if that's what you mean," he answered her calmly. "I make no secret of who I am, it was Uther I feared, never Arthur himself." Morgana's eyes narrowed.

"Uther," she said with disgust. "If it weren't for him and Morgause, none of this would have happened." Merlin raised an eyebrow. Had Morgana finally seen her half-sister for the tyrant she truly was?

"I take it you are not responsible for this then?" he asked as Gwen moaned in pain. Morgana shook her head, and to Merlin's surprise, there were tears in her eyes.

"No," she whispered staring across the room. "Morgause, she-" The door opened, and the two of them drew further into the shadows as Arthur strode into the room, kneeling at his wife's side. Gwen cried out in pain, and he held her hand, kissing her cheek and whispering to her that everything would be alright.

"But it won't be will it?" Merlin asked as he watched the midwife lift the sheets to reveal a dark patch of blood. "Can it be stopped?" Morgana shook her head.

"She used a thorn from the blood rose," she explained with a sob. "It will grow in her womb, destroying the child and leave her barren. Morgause has ensured that Arthur Pendragon will have no heirs by his queen." Merlin closed his eyes in defeat. He knew how much Arthur wanted an heir to pass on his throne. He looked to where Gwen cried quietly while Arthur stroked her hair, telling her that they would try again as the midwife wrapped their stillborn son and took him away. Thinking of his own son, safe in the future, far from the chaos surrounding Camelot, he felt guilty that he had survived, when Gwen's child had not.

"You're thinking of him aren't you?" Morgana asked, tilting her head to regard him. Merlin stared at her, his eyes wide as he realized who she meant. "Does Arthur know of your son?" she asked, watching him struggle to answer. Merlin swallowed and shook his head, suddenly fearing that the future may not have been far enough.

"I never told him, and if he knows, he has never said anything," he replied, his throat dry as he tried to figure a way out of this. If Morgause knew about Ifan, she would destroy him as well. "How did you know?"

Morgana didn't answer, merely watched as her former friend paled in fear. She waited for the satisfaction of overpowering the mighty Emrys to take hold, but it never came. Looking over his shoulder she saw her reflection in the nearby window; still beautiful, but hard and brittle as ice. Is this what she had become? When had the need to protect those with the gift of magic become so twisted that destroying the lives of others was a reason for celebration?

"I never told her," she finally replied, her voice tired. "I don't know why really, but somehow I knew that there were some things even Morgause should not know."

"Thank you," Merlin breathed, letting out a sigh of relief. "I wish that things had been different," he suddenly said, remembering how the two of them had once been friends.

"So do I," she replied with a sad smile. "It feels like all I am now is vengeance and hate. How did I get so lost?" Her pale green eyes were full of sorrow and Merlin was suddenly thrown back to a night so very long ago when she had woken screaming from a particularly bad vision and he had held her while she sobbed.

"A wise man once told me that only time can heal past wrongs," Merlin replied, smirking as he quoted the immortal man now guarding his son. "He had once been the hand of death himself, and only by leaving those that had drawn him into chaos did he find a sense of absolution." Merlin watched as Morgana thought over his words. He had seen a glimmer of the girl she once was as she watched her friends in pain. Regret and longing had clouded her features and he wondered, not for the first time if Kilgharrah had been wrong and the darkness surrounding her could somehow be lifted.

"Can it really be so simple?" she wondered aloud. "To leave it all behind and start anew, far from Camelot, somewhere safe, where I am merely Morgana, not a queen, or a sorceress, but simply a woman looking to find peace?" Merlin put a hand on her arm and she placed her own upon it, before looking up at him with tear-bright eyes.

"Where will you go?" he asked, knowing she had made her decision. Morgana stared out the window into the star filled night, and saw her answer shining in the distance.

"Avalon," she replied. "I will appeal to the priestesses of the Old Religion for sanctuary." Her face softened as she spoke, and Merlin saw the prophecy of truth in her words. "I will remain there until Arthur's death, and escort him to the Isle of the Blessed for his hard earned rest when the time comes." She blinked and looked back at him, a smile of peace on her face. "I will not forget your kindness Emrys," she said, reaching up to cup his cheek. "Even when we were enemies, you always saw the good in me. Someday I will make right all that I have wrought. I give you my pledge that none of yours will come to further harm by my hand." Merlin kissed her palm in acceptance of her vow.

"Merlin?" Arthur called, somehow knowing that he was nearby. Morgana looked at her brother, and felt the need to go to him pulling Merlin from her.

"Go," she said, stepping further into the shadows. "He will need you now more than ever. Do not doubt that my brother loves you. He knows more than you think." Merlin's mouth dropped open in confusion, but before he could reply, shadows surrounded Morgana and the room pulsed in power.

"Serve him well Emrys," her voice whispered as the shadows cleared and she was gone.

* * *

_Torchwood Three_

_Thursday, October 28, 2010_

"Best to use dissolving stitches," coached Methos as Doctor Lofti stitched up Duncan's shoulder. "The other kind is a bitch to get out since we heal so fast." Lofti glared at him over the top of his glasses.

"And you're a doctor then are you?" he asked, looking back down to continue his work.

"Doctor, lawyer, Indian chief; I have the paperwork to cover them all," Methos said with a grin. Duncan rolled his eyes at the familiar refrain.

"Can you keep any eye on him while Lofti finishes up?" Ianto asked Cassandra from the other side of the room. She gave him a nod, and tried to conceal the smirk on her face. "You two," he said pointing to Jack and Methos. "My office. Now." Ianto opened the door and stalked through, with Methos and jack following reluctantly behind. Cassandra stared after them a moment before looking back at Duncan, watching his mouth twitch as he fought to contain his laughter.

* * *

"So," Ianto began, waving his hand, causing the blinds to fall and the door to slam shut behind them. "Anyone want to tell me what the hell happened?" Methos and Jack exchanged a look. When neither spoke, Ianto started to pace behind his desk. "I realize it must have been a shock for you Jack, to find out that you aren't the only immortal out there, but shooting Duncan in the middle of the Plass office, after all of our hard work to make it a safe haven, what the hell were you thinking?" He stopped his pacing and stood with his hands on his hips, waiting for an answer.

"I was trying to protect you," Jack answered, narrowing his eyes in anger. "But as you seem to have a whole group of immortals at your beck and call, it appears I'm not really needed."

Methos snorted. "He's a real find Ifan, an immortal that not only doesn't know about us, but has an insecurity complex a mile wide."

"I'm _very_ secure in my relationship with _Ianto_, thank you very much," Jack retorted, glaring at Methos. "And as he's never mentioned you before this morning, I'm not sure you have much to say about it anyway."

"I have every right to dismiss suitors that are _beneath_ my charge," Methos fired back at him. "I swore an oath to his father that I would protect him, and that includes pompous 51st century conmen who seem to think they have a right to go around shooting people when they don't understand the situation." Jack dropped his hands to his side and took a step towards Methos, his hand twitching over his Webley. "On the attack again I see," Methos remarked. "Really Ifan, besides being pretty, what _do _you seen in him?"

Ianto pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. He was tired, angry and had enough on his mind without adding a couple of immature immortals to the mix.

"I happen to love him," he sternly replied. "And I care a great deal for you as well old man, even if you are an overprotective old goat sometimes." The two immortals turned to stare at him and Ianto sighed. "Not that I don't appreciate how much you both care, but we have a lot more to worry about then who has the biggest…ego in the room."

"I see that Captain Innuendo has been a bad influence," Methos replied, raising an eyebrow.

Ianto laughed. "Methos, you've been a bad influence since before the word was even invented." Methos opened his mouth to reply, but Ianto continued before he could speak. "It's been a busy morning, and I spent most of last night pouring over spells with my father." He pulled on his jacket and grabbed his keys off his desk. "I'm tired, caffeine deprived, and have a partner that is standing there posturing, when inside he is secretly freaking out that he is no longer the only immortal in Wales." Jack grimaced and Methos gave him a contemplative look as Ianto crossed the room to the door. "If the two of you don't mind, I suggest we collect Cassandra and Duncan and head to my flat where we can discuss this further, hopefully with minimal bloodshed, and figure out how the hell we are going to stop a medieval sorceress with revenge on her mind from destroying most of Great Britain before Sunday." Pulling the door open, he marched towards the lift.

"About time the Pendragon side came through," Methos chuckled watching him go.

"Pendragon?" Jack asked, confused. "As in _Arthur _Pendragon?" Methos nodded. "So when you said you swore an oath…" Jack stopped, staring at him with wide eyes.

"Oh, I didn't swear an oath to him," Methos replied as they walked through the door. "That was to his other father, Merlin."

Jack's mouth dropped open. "You mean that Ianto is…" He trailed off, unable to articulate his question. Methos suddenly realized that Ianto hadn't had a chance to tell him much before they dropped in to say hello. No wonder he was so angry.

"Ianto is really _Ifan Pendragon_, the son of Merlin and Arthur," Methos replied patting a stunned Jack on the shoulder. "I know this has been a shock, and I may not approve of you, but you are his chosen consort, and he's going to need your help Harkness. Can I count on you to stand by him?" Jack stared back at him.

"Jack?" Methos prompted. Jack blinked as his brain tried to process what the other immortal had said. Ianto, _his Ianto_, was the son of two of the greatest folk heroes in history. And he had almost given him up for the Doctor.

"I'm an idiot," he finally said.

"No argument from me," Methos replied with a laugh. Jack scowled back at him.

"No, I mean I am an idiot for not realizing how special he was sooner," he rolled his shoulders and straightened his back, pulling on his soldier persona like an old familiar coat. "I won't let anything hurt him ever again," Jack vowed. Methos broke into a grin and patted him on the back.

"Glad to hear it. Now let's find my Highlander and the bit-I mean witch and get the hell out of here before anything else happens."

* * *

_Glastonbury Abbey_

_Somerset, England _

_Sunset_

Morgause was frustrated. She had spent most of the day looking for the location where she had hidden the staff without success. The landscape had changed so much since her time that it was impossible to find where it had been buried. She was going to need to collect scrying crystals and other supplies if she was going have any chance at finding it in time. Hoping that her secret cave in what was now the Forest of Dean was still secure, she disappeared into the dusky twilight, determined to return and claim her prize.

* * *

_Cardiff, Wales_

_Later that Evening_

A buffet of Chinese take-away and several rounds of beer and whiskey later, Jack was finally feeling comfortable around the other three immortals. He was floored that they were only a few of so many, and that their kind had been around since the dawn of time. He'd looked to them for answers to his own immortality, hoping that the Doctor had somehow been wrong, but Methos had merely shrugged and said 'hell if I know' in relation to how they had come into being, providing Jack with no real answers.

Jack found himself begrudgingly admiring the man, seeing his own life reflected in all the older immortal had overcome. The group had fallen into an easy banter, recounting the past, some of which Jack had seen himself as a Time Agent, and he had joined the others in telling wild stories filled with laughter and sorrow, enjoying the ease being amongst others who understood the pleasure and pain of his long existence.

Ianto sat in the armchair, with Jack leaning back between his legs, feeling a sense of peace watching his friends and family come together and accept Jack for who he was. He rested his glass of scotch on the edge of the armchair and leaned forward to place his hand on Jack's shoulder, only to have the immortal look up at him whisper 'thank you,' before giving him a gentle smile. Ianto nodded and smiled back, happy that Jack had found acceptance, and perchance someone to turn to after he was gone.

A loud knock at the door interrupted them and Ianto found himself thrust behind Jack as swords and Webley were drawn out once more.

"I'll answer it," Methos said, crossing the room to open the door.

"Who the bloody hell are you?" demanded the newcomer. "Where's Ianto?"

"Who's asking?" Methos countered, blocking the door.

"Rhys Williams," Rhys replied in frustration. "You better let me in mate, if you know what's good for you."

"And why would I do that?" Methos asked with a grin, giving the Welshman a once over and deciding that he was little to no threat.

"Because he has as much right to be here as the rest of you," Ianto answered, pulling the door wider so that Rhys could come inside. Rhys gave Methos a smug look and stepped into the lounge, giving Jack a nod before turning back to Ianto.

"Do you have somewhere private we could talk?" he asked eying the gathering in the lounge.

"They're safe Rhys," Jack assured him. "Torchwood or otherwise, you can speak freely in front of them." Rhys gave him a measured look.

"This has nothing to do with Torchwood," he replied, turning his attention back to Ianto. "My Lord, It's Morgause; she's taken over my wife and gone in search of the staff."


	4. Chapter 3b

**Disclaimer:** BBC and Davis-Panzer drew them. I just like to color outside of their lines.**  
A/N:** Sir Bedwyr (also know as Sir Bedivere) is considered by most Arthurian scholars to be Arthur's most trusted knight and the one whom he begged to return Excalibur to the Lady of the Lake after he was wounded at the Battle of Camlann.  
Quick bird reference: A red kite is a type of raptor found in Wales. Kay and Galahad are mentioned but aren't identified in this chapter. They will be in the final part.  
Unbetaed, and chapter three is in three parts as the rewrite got away from me. Final part Wednesday.

* * *

**Chapter 3b**

**

* * *

**

_Cardiff, Wales_  
_Thursday, October 28th 2010  
Evening  
_

"Explain," Ianto commanded after Rhys' outburst. Rhys nodded and pulled forth a chain from beneath his shirt. Attached to the chain was a silver circle with a cross inside of it. Within the circle lay a rampant red dragon with a golden crown lying at its feet. Ianto had seen it before around the neck of his father; the emblem of the legendary knights of the round table. Ianto reached for it and stroked the red dragon on the pendant with his thumb.

"How did you come by this?" he asked his voice barely more than a whisper as he traced the dragon's outline.

"It was passed on by my father from his ancestor," Rhys replied. "When your father asked him to give the sword back to the Lady of the Lake, he swore an oath to Arthur that his descendants and those of the other knights would stand fast through the ages, protecting both the sword and his heir in silence until they were needed again." Ianto released the necklace and stepped back, realizing that Rhys must know exactly who he was.

"You are descended from Sir Bedwyr's line?" he queried, needing to clarify that Rhys Willams, manager of a lorry firm, and the man he watched rugby with while drinking beer and swearing at the telly, was indeed the progeny of the most loyal of Arthur's knights.

"Rhys Bedwyr Willams at your service," Rhys responded with pride, pulling a sword from beneath his jacket and bringing his arm across his chest in a mark of fealty before bowing slightly. "I'm sorry I never told you Sire, but our oath was to stay hidden to ensure that your identity remain secret."

"My thanks for your service," Ianto replied with a smile. "But you mentioned Morgause when you arrived, and she is not a foe to be taken lightly." Rhys' face fell, and his eyes danced in anger as he recalled her actions this morning.

"She used the bracelet that Gwen had brought for the curator to examine," he explained. "Gwen had been identified as a descendant of Morgana long ago, but the bracelet was harmless, and the sight has not been prevalent in the family since the 1800's so we assumed she was not a risk." His jaw clenched and Ianto put a hand on his shoulder in comfort as Rhys gathered himself to continue. "Kay called this morning to warn me that Galahad's research into the exhibition had shown that there were certain pieces that held a small magical charge, not much, but enough that I was to keep Gwen away from them on the off chance that they affected her somehow. We had managed to make it through the morning unscathed, when the curator found a garnet that had been inscribed with the same symbol as the bracelet, and joined them. Before I could stop her, Gwen put it on and Morgause manifested." He looked to the floor and Ianto squeezed his shoulder, prompting him to continue.

"She kept us frozen, but the pendant protected me enough that I could still hear her and watch her movements," Rhys continued, lifting his gaze from the floor. "She manipulated Gwen into helping her to save me and our son. Morgause trapped her in the bracelet somehow." He looked up at Ianto pleading with his eyes for forgiveness. "She mentioned Glastonbury before she disappeared. Our order managed to track her as far as the abbey, but she left at dusk empty handed. I am certain that it is only a matter of time before she returns."

"You did well Rhys," Ianto assured him, knowing that his failure to stop Morgause was not his fault. "Knowing Gwen, her curiosity would have found a way to cause this even if you hadn't taken precautions. We need to find Morgause before she causes Gwen or anyone else permanent harm." Dropping his arm from Rhys' shoulder he turned to address the rest of the group. "Any suggestions?"

"Do you have a scrying bowl?" Cassandra asked from the back of the room. Ianto nodded and went to retrieve it while the others cleared off the coffee table. Ianto returned with a pitcher of moon-gathered water and his silver bowl, placing both on the table. Cassandra smiled at him and asked the others to step back while she prepared her space. A few moments later, the water in the bowl began to ripple and an image appeared of Gwen/Morgause pacing inside of a cave, gathering crystals and herbs from what appeared to be a personal cache.

"Is this what you were doing last night?" Jack whispered to Ianto, who nodded, keeping his eyes on his former teacher. Suddenly the image in the bowl stopped moving and stared back at her.

"Who dares watch me?" Morgause hissed. Cassandra waved her hand to clear the water, but before the image cleared a gloved hand burst through and grasped her neck. Cassandra started choking as the hand squeezed off her air supply, and Methos lurched forward and tipped over the bowl, causing the hand to disappear, and caught her as she fell back.

"Th…Tha..Thank you," she gasped, trying to catch her breath. Methos helped her stand up and brought her over to a nearby chair. "She's strong," Cassandra rasped out. "She nearly pulled me through the portal before you closed it." Ianto handed her a glass of water and she sipped it slowly letting it sooth her bruised throat.

"Will my Gwen come to harm while she's using her?" Rhys asked, worried.

"I'm not sure," she replied, her voice a little more steady. "The longer her mind is suppressed, the stronger Morgause's hold will grow." She took another sip and leaned against the back of the chair. "I need to regain my strength. Dousing the bowl like that should have drained her as well, at least until morning." As she spoke, her eyes grew heavy and Ianto eased the glass from her hands as they began to drift closed.

"I'll take her," Duncan offered, lifting her from the chair and taking her to the guest room. When he had gone, Ianto stood and walked to the fireplace, staring into the flames as a plan began to form. Tonight was only a glimpse of what was to come. He had felt Morgause's magic as it pulsed from the bowl, searching to find the source of power that had breached her wards. It had only been Methos' quick thinking that had kept her from discovering his presence along with Cassandra's.

"Rhys," he called, not turning around. "Do the other knights know if Morgause was aware of my existence?"

"No Sire," he answered, coming to stand beside him. "Only the moniker of the once and future king ever gave any allusion to the fact that there might be an heir. Merlin and Arthur were very careful in who they trusted." Ianto nodded his thanks and straightening his back, turned from the fire to face the two men who he knew would protest his plan.

"I'm leaving in the morning for Avalon," he said, watching as Jack's jaw clenched and Methos crossed his arms. "And I'm taking Rhys with me."

"I'm going too," Jack immediately argued. Ianto shook his head.

"Avalon and the Isle of the Blessed are only accessible by those of magic, or the pure of heart," Ianto said with a sad smile. "While each of you are admirable men, the darkness of your pasts prohibits you from making the journey."

Methos and Jack exchanged a look and as Ianto watched, both of them turned back to him with haunted eyes, borne of centuries of atoning for atrocities that no penance would ever make clean. Duncan returned from the guest room and took in the long faces, wondering what he'd missed. Methos glanced at him and then back at Ianto, a slow smile blooming on his face.

"We'll send Duncan in our stead," he said with a smirk. "Boy Scout should be able to pass through their gates with flying colors."

"Now just a minute," Duncan interrupted confused. "What are you volunteering me for?" Ianto looked the highlander up and down and made his decision.

"Duncan MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod," Ianto stated, and Duncan found himself drawing to attention at the formal tone. "I have need of your assistance to accompany me and my knight on a quest for my father's sword Excalibur, do you accept?"

Duncan stared at the young man in front of him. As the firelight flickered behind him, the sound of past battles and long forgotten acts of chivalry seemed to echo in the distance. The mild mannered man he had first met had been replaced by a determined man of honor, seeking to save his kingdom. He didn't hesitate.

"Aye, It would be an honor," he replied, drawing his sword from where it rested beside the couch and holding it across his chest in fealty to the young heir to Camelot.

Ianto smiled. "It's decided then, we leave at first light."

* * *

The following morning, Duncan, Rhys, and Ianto left the others behind. Ianto had obtained a sworn promise from Methos and Jack to watch out for each other and Cassandra, and to above all to not _kill _each other before they returned. Rhiannon had agreed to watch little Eddie through the weekend, being pacified at Rhys' explanation of Torchwood needing to rescue Gwen and wanting his son to be safe. They had driven most of the day and by late afternoon had reached the far north of Wales and the Llyn Peninsula. Ianto had chartered a small boat to make the crossing to Bardsey Island, and after a brief lunch, the three men boarded the vessel for the short trip from the mainland. Once there, they sought the old apple tree growing near the ruins of Saint Mary's Abbey, and followed the arrow carved into the leftmost knot of her trunk to the trap door hidden beneath the crumbling remains of the bell tower. Descending down into the dark, the soft glow of their torches led the way as they made their way to the cavern hidden below. A small wooden boat without oars was moored beside the ancient lake that filled the cavern, and after leaving all but their swords and the parchment containing Merlin's spell behind, the three men entered the boat and cast it adrift amongst the mists hanging over the lake's edge.

They travelled out of the cave and into the sea, but no wave crashed, nor bird sang; only the dense fog kept them company as they moved silently on. None of them spoke, though both Duncan and Rhys both kept their hands on their sword hilts, ready to take on whatever lay beyond the misty barrier. At length, the fog parted, and the walls of an ancient castle could be seen in the distance. A dense forest surrounded it on one side, and a small village filled the other. As they drew closer, a lone woman dressed in green could be seen waiting on the dock, a small retinue of handmaidens standing behind her on the shore. As they approached, the three men stood, and when the little craft stopped at the edge of the dock, Ianto was the first to leave it, stepping onto the dock and bowing to the lady waiting there.

"Greetings Ifan, son of Arthur," she said before he could speak. He looked up and saw long white hair, soft as a snowdrift, framing a youthful face with pale green eyes. "Long has your visit to our shores been foretold." Duncan and Rhys stepped up beside him and she smiled at each of them in turn before her gaze came to rest on her nephew. "I am the Lady Morgana, protector of this blessed place." Ianto started at the name. He remembered Merlin telling him of how Morgause had twisted Morgana to her will. Could he trust her? Maybe this entire journey had been a big mistake…

"Worry not, young prince. It is because of Emrys that I found peace. No harm will come to you on Avalon's shores," she assured him, reaching out to touch his face. "You have my brother's eyes," she observed with a smile. Dropping her hand, she turned to the maidens on the shore and clapped her hands. "Come. The ladies of this place will see to the comfort of your knights while you and I discuss what is to be done about my wayward sister." Looping her arm through Ianto's she lead the way down the dock toward the castle, with Rhys and Duncan trailing behind them.

* * *

_Glastonbury Abbey_  
_Somerset, England _  
_Saturday, October 30th_

Morgause had spent the last two days scouring the countryside surrounding the Abbey. She had found two would be interlopers watching her the evening before, and had turned the tall blonde one into a red kite, and the dark one into a fox, amusing herself as the two of them attempted to fight their animal natures, wondering if one of them would attempt to kill the other before she let them go.

It was nearing dusk again and she had little to show for her efforts. She sat down to think, and saw a groundskeeper making his way to the bell tower at the top of the tor, muttering about the 'holy thorn' under his breath. Curious, she followed him up the path, watching him secure the site, before making his way back down and checking over the supposed grave of Arthur and Guinevere below. He made his way through the abbey courtyard and stopped to pat a mound of earth near the far wall and she hid behind a pillar as he said a small prayer before leaving the site to close it for the day. Morgause waited until he left, and crouched down, placing a finding stone on the ground and said the incantation she had reciting many times over the past couple of days, grinning in satisfaction as it began to grow. Running her hands over the earth, she caused the ground to fall back, exposing a long wooden box. She lifted the lid and saw the remains of a withered tree trunk inside. Stroking the trunk with her fingers, she felt the power inside of it, and with a flick of her wrist, the trunk cracked in two, exposing the white shaft of the staff hidden within.

"At last," she whispered, freeing it from its prison and drawing it into the late afternoon sun. It was more ornately carved then the version she had held before. This staff was covered in runes and wrapped in swirls of silver, the branches at the top twisting into a dome, with a small opening to slip the power stone inside to activate it's power. Morgause laughed as she pulled a pouch from her pocket, and unwrapped the onyx crystal within to place it inside the globe. The globe immediately filled with a blue-black ball of light, illuminating the ruins with an unearthly glow.

"Now, to claim Albion and remind all of the Britons what it means to be a true kingdom of magic!" she shouted i. A dark mist swirled around her and she was gone. The forgotten fox and the kite exchanged a look, and with an collective sigh, began the long trek back down the hill towards home.

* * *

_Torchwood Three __  
Later that night  
_

Jack was pacing on the catwalk above the pit of the Hub, checking over the various monitors and trying to anticipate where Morgause would strike. Most of his team was out in the field on routine retrievals, and Andy and Mickey had gone to Glastonbury the day before and not reported in since. He'd called UNIT and asked Martha to send a squad to find them, and could only hope that they were alright. Ianto, Duncan, and Rhys were on some crazy mission to a mystical island in the middle of nowhere, and he was stuck with two snarky immortals who bickered like ten year olds. As they started arguing once again, this time over whether or not Methos truly had invented beer, Jack slammed his hands down on the nearest desk.

"Would you two please shut up!" he yelled. The other two immortals jumped and turned to stare at him.

"Problem Captain?" Methos asked innocently. Jack swore in upper galactic.

"No! I enjoy listening to the two of you hash out passive aggressive bullshit for hours on end while the love of my life is off in the middle of nowhere conversing with ancient magic," he ranted.

"I know you're worried," Cassandra said, rising to put her hand on his arm, "but Ifan is strong and can protect himself, you need to trust him to come back to you." Jack placed his hand over hers and nodded, attempting to push down the fear that always crept in whenever he felt Ianto might be in danger.

"He almost died last year," he said quietly, not meeting the other immortals' eyes. "You know what it's like with mortals, they always seem to flash through your life like a comet; burning so bright, but if you blink they're gone." He looked up to where Methos stood watching him. "I don't want to lose him."

"You won't," Cassandra replied with a soft smile. "He has a great destiny before him, and this battle will only be the beginning. I've seen it." She stared into the distance with a faraway look in her eyes and Jack straightened up with a sigh, putting one hand in his pocket and flicking through the images on the CCTV with the other.

"But how can you be sure?" he asked, keeping his eyes on the screen. "Even magic isn't foolproof." Cassandra glanced to Methos and he nodded, seeming to know what she was going to say.

"In all my 3,000 years, I have very rarely been wrong Jack," she soothed. "And when I have, it has been for a very good reason. I have not seen Ifan's death, but I have seen yours. Take comfort in the fact that when it comes, you will not be alone." Jack stilled and turned to stare at her, resisting the urge to ask her more.

"I won't tell you when," she answered his questioning look with a smile. "But it will be far away from here on the other side of the galaxy, a long time from now." Jack closed his eyes, letting the knowledge that even if it would be centuries away, at least someday there would be an end to his long existence. The sound of a rift alert broke him out of his melancholy and he began scanning the readings, looking for what had come through.

* * *

_Avalon, Isle of the Blessed  
Somewhere in time_

Morgana brought Ianto to a crystalline dome in the center of the great woods surrounding the castle. A raised platform lay inside, and lying in repose atop it was his father. Ianto took a deep breath and placed his hands on his hips to steady himself as he looked inside to where his father slept.

"He spoke of you once, before he succumbed to the sleep of ages," Morgana said looking through the glass at her brother. "He mentioned that he and Emrys had come to see you before the battle of Camlann, and he was so proud to see his son grown and strong." Ianto didn't respond, remembering that all too brief meeting the year before.

"Can I speak to him?" He asked, wanting nothing more than to see his father again. Morgana regarded him for a moment, as if looking for something before she slowly nodded her head.

"He will only wake for those who have great need," she told him, taking his hands in her own. "He has only woken twice as long as he has been here. Once for me when I sought to find where Vivienne had hidden Emrys, and once for a lost traveler from across the stars seeking absolution." Ianto's brow furrowed at that, wanting to know who had come to his father for aid, but Morgana shook her head before he could ask. "It is not my story to tell," she said, her eyes dancing with secrets, but one day, you will know of whom I speak."

Ianto waited for her to say more, but when she did not, he glanced back to where his father lay waiting. "What do I need to do?" he asked, releasing her hands.

Morgana closed her eyes and when she opened them, they flashed silver and a small door slid open in the side of the dome, allowing him entrance. "When you want to leave, place your hand on the center crystal," she said, pointing to the one she meant. "And Ifan, remember, he has been sleeping a very long time. It may take him a moment to remember where he is." She kissed his forehead and gestured for him to enter. Ianto hesitated on the threshold, gathering his courage. Straightening his jumper and squaring his shoulders, he stepped through.

The dome was filled with midsummer light, butterflies flitted through the air, and the grass floor was covered in wildflowers. A great spear and a shield bearing a rampant lion and a red dragon were propped up against a throne, and a set of chain mail stood waiting on a stand to the right of the bed, with a table bearing a crown and a small chest just beyond. Ianto cautiously made his way forward, kneeling alongside the great king, and took one of his hands in his own.

"Father," he said, trying not to let his voice crack. "It's Ifan Pendragon, your son." He looked down at the face he had seen in his dreams so many times; taking in the streaks of silver marring the close clipped beard of reddish-gold. As he watched, the long blond lashes fluttered open, and the same blue eyes he stared at every morning in the mirror looked back at him.

"Ifan?" Arthur asked, blinking himself back into consciousness. "How are you here?" Propping himself up on one elbow, he threw aside the blanket covering his legs and sat up, patting the place beside him for Ianto to join him. "You haven't aged much since the last time I saw you," he observed, reaching up to cup his son's cheek. "I have to say though, losing the neckerchief was definitely a good idea."

Ianto laughed through the tears that threatened to slip from his eyes and Arthur joined him, his own laugh deep and rich like Jack's.

"Merlin mentioned you had a good laugh," he said, glancing at his father out of the corner of his eye.

"Well when he wasn't blathering on about some new concept that I could barely keep up with, Merlin had a wicked sense of humor that made me laugh quite a lot actually," Arthur replied with a grin. "I take it you have seen him again then."

"Just the once," Ianto replied, looking wistful. "Kilgharrah pulled me through so that he could help me with an incantation to stop Morgause."

Arthur looked blank for a moment, and then his eyes narrowed. "Is that crazy sorceress still around? I would have thought that without Morgana at her side, she would have died long ago."

"I wish it were true," Ianto answered, and proceeded to explain what Morgause was up to.

"So she seeks to take Albion for her own," Arthur said when he had finished. "She never knew of your existence, so you will at least have that as an advantage." He stood up and began pacing as he thought through a plan. "And Excalibur, has it been recovered?"

"The descendants of your knights have kept it safely hidden in the lake," Ianto answered, as he stood up. "In fact their leader, the progeny of Bedwyr, accompanied me here. They have stood watch over Excalibur and the Pendragons for centuries. It's his wife that Morgause has taken for her vessel, and I_won't _let him down." Arthur smiled as his son spoke with the voice of a commander. He had been unsure when he had seen him before if he had enough spirit to make a proper king, even if it was in name only. Looking at him now, he saw the perfect melding of Merlin's cunning and his own bravery. If the decendants of the round table were at his side, he was certain that he would not fail. Walking to the table at the far side of the dome, he came to a decision. It was time to give his only son the title that was his by birth.

"I had this fashioned after we visited you," he said, opening the chest that lay atop the table and pulling forth a golden circlet-style crown covered in Celtic knots and bearing six rubies, one at each place where the knots joined. Not sure what to do, or if he was even worthy of the honor, Ianto knelt in before him. "In order to claim Excalibur and defeat Morgause, you will need to embrace the role that is your birthright." Ianto kept his eyes on the primrose at his feet, trembling as he felt the magic inside the dome build.

"I Arthur, King of the Britons, do hereby name you my sole heir and successor to the throne of Albion. Unless the time comes when I must leave this place and fight at your side, I name you, King of Albion and protector of the realm." Arthur placed the crown on his son's head, and felt the magic of the Old Religion that pulsed through him at his own coronation, claim him again and bathe them both in acknowledgment of Ifan's right to the title of king. "Rise son," Arthur said his voice full of pride. Ianto stood on shaky legs, and found himself pulled into his father's warm embrace.

"But, what-" he started to ask, unsure where to begin.

Arthur laughed and held him out at arm's length. "Always asking questions," he said shaking his head. "You definitely get that from Merlin." He patted his cheek and stepped away to collect something off the table. "This is the scabbard of Excalibur," he explained, handing it to him. "Morgana retrieved it and brought it here long ago, it will keep you safe." Ianto nodded dumbly, watching as the scabbard to the mythical sword he had dreamt about since childhood was placed in his hands. Arthur saw his stunned expression, and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I've faced Morgause before and she is a powerful swordswoman," Arthur said, making sure that he understood. "Even with Excalibur, and the training that Merlin mentioned this Methos person was to have given you, always keep the scabbard with you, it could mean the difference between life and death." Ianto nodded, securing it to his belt.

"But what about the crown?" he suddenly asked, wondering where he was going to hide it.

"You'll love this," Arthur said with a grin. "It was Merlin's idea, came about after a long night of…" Arthur's face flushed red, and Ianto bit back a laugh as he knew _exactly _what sort of thing caused him to have the same reaction. "Well let's just say, he had a good idea." He quickly finished. Arthur removed the crown from his head and placed it in Ianto's hands.

"Lufu," he whispered, and the crown shrunk until it was small enough to wear as a ring. Taking it from his palm, Arthur slipped it onto the middle finger of Ianto's left hand. Ianto held it aloft, watching the rubies twinkle in the sunlight.

"He's a clever one my Merlin," Arthur grinned. Ianto smiled back at him. If using the old English word for love as the incantation to resize the crown was any indication, their relationship was a lot more involved than the one mentioned in the storybooks. "I've given you all that I can to help you son," Arthur said, stifling back a yawn. "My time grows short. Can your knight lead you to where Sir Bedwyr hid the sword?" Ianto nodded, following him as he made his way back to the platform and sat down.

Arthur's eyes grew heavy and Ianto plumped the pillow for him as he lay back down. "Thank God for that," Arthur said, wiggling his way back into the bedding. "There was a lump in there somewhere and it wouldn't do for me to wake the next time with a crick in my neck," he said, yawning his way through a smile. As Ianto watched him get situated, he suddenly felt the need to cling onto him for as long as he could. Kneeling beside him once more, he gathered his hand in his own.

"Thank you," he said, fighting back tears. Arthur turned his head towards him smiled with a heavy lidded gaze. Reaching out to stroke his cheek and ruffle his son's hair, Arthur gave him one last smile before closing his eyes with a sigh.

"I love you son," he whispered, before the sleep of ages took hold once more.

"And I you father," Ianto whispered back, releasing his hand and leaning forward to kiss Arthur's brow. He watched him a moment longer before standing up and touching the center crystal. With one last glance back at Arthur's sleeping form, he wiped the tear that had escaped from his cheek and left the dome to find Morgana and the others with a renewed sense of purpose.

His father had trusted him to carry on the Pendragon name and keep Albion safe.

He would not fail.


	5. Chapter 3c

**A/N:** There will be a follow up to this near the Winter Solstice - called Signs of Frost._**  
**

* * *

_**Chapter 3c

* * *

**

_Bute Park _  
_Cardiff, Wales_  
_Saturday, October 30th _  
_Evening_

"So a normal day at the office then?" Methos asked, slashing his way through a swarm of rabid bat squirrels that had emerged from the rift and taken up residence in the trees. As the rest of Torchwood Three was already deployed, Methos had gone with Jack as backup.

"What's the matter? Out of practice?" Jack replied firing off a volley of shots as the survivors regrouped to swarm them again.

"Hardly," Methos responded, chopping his way back to where Jack was attempting to set up a sonic emitter to herd the creatures into the cage resting in the back of the SUV. Jack made a whoop of celebration, and the emitter blinked into life, sending out a series of low-pitched beeps. The bat squirrels swooped towards it and Jack ran back to the SUV, throwing it into the cage, and watching as they chased it inside. Once all of them were contained, he quickly clamped the door closed and leaned back against the car.

"Nasty little buggers," Jack observed as they started banging against the sides of the cage. Pulling a can of weevil spray from his pocket, he fit it into the top of the cage and pressed a button. The spray coated the inside of the cage, and the creatures fell into a mound inside, fast asleep.

"What about the carcasses?" Methos asked, surveying the carnage that littered the park green.

"I have some enzyme spray we can use to break them down," Jack replied with a sigh. Cleanup was the one thing he truly hated about this job. He reached inside to pull out what looked like a bottle of weed killer, and was about to start spraying the green, when Methos pulled him back.

"Wait," he whispered, looked to the clouds that hung low over the trees. Jack followed his gaze, and as the two of them watched, a trio of flying reptiles, each the size of a car, with bird like beaks and red eyes emerged from the cloud cover and landed on the green. "Wyverns," Methos breathed, watching as creatures he had not seen in over a thousand years feasted on the fallen bat squirrels. "They can't see well in the dark, but it would be best if we don't draw their attention," he explained. Jack nodded, and the two of them stayed still, watching as they made quick work of the bodies. Thunder rolled above them and the wyverns growled at one another. The largest of the three barked at the others, and they took to the sky, heading towards Cardiff Castle. A bolt of lightning emerged from the heavens, striking somewhere within the castle grounds, and the two immortals hurried to follow.

* * *

_Dozmary Pool_  
_Cornwall_  
_Samhain/All Hallow's Eve_  
_Morning_

Ianto stood alongside Duncan and Rhys at the edge of the lake contemplating what lay beneath its smooth surface. Before they had left Avalon, Morgana had given each of them a small token from the Isle of the Blessed. Duncan had been given a pendant bearing a Celtic cross made of Iona Marble; rendering any ground in which it was planted holy. Rhys had been given a dagger that would cut through any rope or chain. Ianto himself had been given a seeing crystal from the Crystal Cave, with instructions to use it only when his path was unclear. But the gift that would truly help him on their quest was his father's blessing.

"It's time," Rhys said gesturing for Ianto to follow him into the shallows of the lake. Ianto nodded, and said a silent prayer in hope that this would work. Once they were knee deep in the frigid water, Rhys motioned for him to stop, and pulling the chain from beneath his shirt, held aloft the emblem of his order.

"My Lady Vivienne, Protector of the Lake," he called out over the still water. "I Rhys, of the line of Bedwyr, ask your assistance." Silence met his plea and the two men tried not to shiver as they waited for a response.

"Son of Bedwyr, most noble of knights, why have you come?" a silken voice rippled across the surface of the water.

"Albion is in need of your aid dear Lady," Rhys replied. "I have brought Arthur's heir. His father has given his blessing, and the great sword is needed once more." As he spoke, a great surge of water burst forth from the lake and Vivienne herself stood before them. Her long dark hair was woven with pearls, and her gown the same blue-green of the lake she called home. Fathomless eyes of midnight blue regarded them with cold indifference, and both men squared their shoulders, standing at attention and waiting for her to speak.

"Son of Arthur you say?" she said, glancing to Ianto. "I only see the bastard child of Emrys before me," she sniffed with disdain.

"Merlin Emrys bore me, but Arthur is my father," Ianto answered her with a note of pride. He'd be damned if a water nymph with a grudge was going to bad mouth his fathers. She tilted her head to the side and looked down at him.

"If that is so, where is your father's blessing young Pendragon? Only the ruler of Albion has the right to bear Excalibur, and only at my discretion." Morgana had warned him that Vivienne would not be easy to convince. Vivienne had long been at odds with Merlin, and had not taken it well when Morgana had managed to breach the cave where he remained her prisoner. While Vivienne had managed to reseal it before Morgana could release him, Merlin's great sleep had been interrupted, and it was only a matter of time before broke free. Ianto kept this in mind as he made his petition. Taking the ring from his hand, he whispered the growth spell, and placed his newly given crown upon his brow. Unbuckling the scabbard from his belt, Ianto held it in supplication and began to speak.

"My Lady, I petition you on behalf of the land of Albion herself. Morgause, long an enemy of our kingdom and of both my fathers, has returned." He watched as Vivienne's eyes went wide at the news, and hurried to continue. "She seeks to bring all of Albion under her thumb, and bend all to her will." He paused and took a step forward, deeper into the water. "I ask for the sword, not for my own gain, but to stop her from turning our homeland into chaos. My father trusted me to do this, and gave me his blessing with crown and scabbard so that you may know I speak true."

Vivienne stared back at this man, barely more than a boy, who asked for so much and so little. Magic pulsed from his very essence and she saw that he was much more than merely the sum of his fathers. It had been no small feat for Merlin to bring him so far forward to ensure his safety, but it was a testament to the man he had become that Arthur himself had roused from the sleep of ages to acknowledge him. She reached out with her magic, and found only light; even in the presence of the darkness that had shadowed his life thus far, he remained untainted by darkness. He had been trained in the Old Religion, that much could be seen in the knowing look he gave her as his own magic reached forth in response and laid him bare, leaving no secrets as to his intentions.

"Time grows short My Lady," He said at length. "The fate of Albion is in your hands." Watching him bow his head, succumbing to her judgment, Vivienne made her decision. A whirlpool formed before her, reaching deep into the lake bottom where Excalibur rested. The sword rose from the depths, until it hung in the air between them. Taking it into her hands, she turned it over once before holding it out to him.

"Ifan son of Arthur," she said, her voice ringing across the lake. "Do you swear to use Excalibur for the protection of Albion, respecting the Old Religion, and ensuring the safety of all within her shores?" Ianto swallowed. The strength of the binding spell within her words was enough to give him pause. The blessing of his father had started him on this path, but once he took up the mantle as protector of Albion, he was bound to his role, and only death would part him from it. Knowing that this was the only choice if they were to succeed, he answered her, his voice strong and true.

"I swear on the blood of my ancestors, that I will only wield the sword for the good of Albion," he responded. He saw her jaw clench for a moment at his answer, and then leaning forward, she placed Excalibur into his hands. Keeping the scabbard in his left hand, he held it aloft with his right. The sword glowed with power and a pulse of light sang out across the land; resonating to all, that Albion's protector had returned.

Far away, inside the keep of Cardiff Castle, Morgause narrowed her eyes as the pulse reached Wales. Someone had taken up the mantle of protector of Albion. She would enjoy crushing them and bending them to her will. Glancing to where she had imprisoned the first two men who dared try and stop her, she smiled, knowing the protector would soon join them.

* * *

_Torchwood Three_  
_Later that Day_

"UNIT brought them back from Glastonbury," Doctor Lofti explained to Cassandra as the red kite and the fox watched silently from their cages. "They got a strange reading off of them. Almost like residual rift energy." Cassandra wasn't sure what she was sensing, but she knew that these animals were definitely more then they seemed. Stepping forward she undid the latches, letting the animals out. The fox instantly ran to the nearest computer and started hitting keys. ANM MIOCKY

Lois and Cassandra exchanged a look and the fox growled and began again. Slowly and deliberately this time, as if desperate to get the letters right. M I C K E Y

"Mickey?" Lois asked staring at the fox. It nodded, smiling and showing a row of sharp teeth. Turning to where the kite had landed on the railing she realized that he must be Andy. "How?"

"Morgause," Cassandra said as the kite landed on her outstretched arm. "I can't reverse it fully without knowing what spell she used, but I can start the process, it will not cure all of it, but it will fade over time." The kite bobbed its head in agreement, and hopped off her arm to land on a nearby table.

"I need each of you to stay absolutely still," Cassandra ordered as the fox hopped up to sit beside the kite. She raised her arms and summoned her magic. Holding her hands out to the two creatures, Lois watched in fascination as their bodies began to shift until they became men once more. The weight of both of them proved too much for the table, and it quickly collapsed beneath them.

"Ow!" Mickey complained, sitting up and rubbing his head. Andy sat up and did the same, shaking his head like a dog after a bath.

"Are you alright?" Lofti asked, easing Cassandra into a nearby chair.

"Just a little weak," she said with a smile. "How about you two? I did the best I could, but some of it will have to work off gradually."

"Everything seems to be in order," Andy answered, feeling his body and making sure that everything was in its proper place. He turned to Mickey and realized that he may have spoken too soon.

"What?" the tech asked, noticing that Lois was staring at them both. Blushing, she threw them each a pair of scrubs. Looking down and realizing that he was naked, Mickey quickly put the scrubs on. Scrambling to his feet, he helped Andy to do the same, noticing for the first time that his eyes were still that of a kite. Before he could comment, he heard Lois giggle. Turning towards her, he heard Lofti join in with a soft chuckle. Mickey was about to ask what the hell was so funny, when he felt his ears twitch in frustration. Reaching up to the top of his head, he felt the very fox-like ears at the top of his skull and groaned.

"Hey Mick," Andy said, barely stifling his own laughter. "Nice tail."

* * *

_Cardiff Castle  
That Evening_

Morgause prepared for the moonrise, gathering her strength for the summoning spell that would bring forth her army. Police had shut down the castle earlier in the day in recognition of All Hallow's Eve, and she smirked at the silliness of the modern day knights and their guns. Two of the wyverns were positioned at the front gate, and she had watched in glee this afternoon as they made short work of anyone who dared come near her territory. None but the police had challenged her so far, and she wondered if Albion's champion was delayed, or merely too weak to stop her. Strapping on the last of her armor, she sheathed her sword and gathered her staff, striding into the great hall. A horde of goblins and a contingent of Cenred's knights, whom she pulled though the Gorsedd Stones in the park next door, stood at attention awaiting her command. Morgause smiled to herself as she stood on the dais before the medieval throne that dominated the room. The moon was due to rise within the next quarter hour, and Albion would be hers for the taking.

* * *

"See anything?" Mickey asked Andy as they made their way along the outer wall of the castle. Ianto and the others had returned a few hours before and Ianto had immediately asked where Jack and Methos had gone off to. After checking the CCTV from the prior evening, it appeared that the two had been taken hostage by Morgause while chasing after wyverns. The SUV was found abandoned near Bute Park, and after securing the bat squirrels, Rhys had called Kathy Swanson aka Galahad, and closed down the castle; securing the site and claiming a 'Halloween Prank' as the reason why odd creatures could be seen stalking the grounds.

"Nice costume mate!" a passerby called out to Mickey as they made their way around the wall to the back of the castle. Andy snickered, and Rhys smacked him in the arm to be quiet as they kept to the tree line, staying low enough that Morgause's sentries missed their passing.

"Lois should be disabling security around the keep in 3, 2…" came Ianto's voice over the comm. An electronic pulse plunged the lights around the keep into darkness, and the three of them hit the buttons on their short range teleports, re-emerging inside the walls of the Norman keep just inside the castle walls.

"We're in," Rhys whispered, as they made their way down the stone steps to the dungeons below. "Heat signatures show two human life forms on the second level." Hearing movement in the next corridor, the three of them ducked in a nearby alcove, watching as a pair of goblins walked past.

"Get them out and head to the clock tower," Ianto replied. "Cassandra will meet you there in twenty minutes. Duncan and I will follow. Remember the incantation and charge all weapons before attacking anything non human. Be careful lads, Pendragon out." Mickey cocked his gun and pulled out his bowie knife to check that it still held the soft blue glow from the spell that Ianto had cast before they left. Re-sheathing the knife he gestured to Rhys and Andy and the three of them eased out of their hiding place to save the wayward leader of Torchwood Three and the one immortal that none of them wanted to piss off from the dungeon below.

* * *

_Thirty minutes later…_

Cassandra raised her hands to the sides of her head as the familiar buzz of a nearby immortal alerted her to Methos' presence. The rescue party, with Jack and Methos in tow, was sprinting across the green towards her and right past the wyverns guarding the front gate. Taking pity on them, she raised her arms causing a fog bank to obstruct them from view.

"What took you so long?" she hissed as they arrived. "Ifan and Duncan are waiting for our signal and the moon rose five minutes ago!" Jack and Methos pointed at each other and Cassandra threw up her hands in exasperation. "I don't care who started it, we need to get in there now if we are going to stop this." Drawing her sword to touch Methos' blade, she repeated Ianto and Merlin's spell, causing it to take on the tell-tale blue sheen. Sending a mental message to Ianto that the others had finally arrived, the six of them made their way to the great hall.

* * *

_Great Hall _  
_Cardiff Castle_

Morgause looked on in satisfaction as the ghosts of a thousand dead warriors lined the great hall. The champion of Albion had not arrived, and her army had come forth without hindrance. She felt a tingle against her senses and realized that another magic wielder was nearby. Smirking to herself, she sent the goblins to guard the outer door, and gestured to a Roman centurion, the leader of the ghost army to come forward.

"What is your wish my mistress?"

"The goblins won't hold them back long. Finish off any who make it though," she commanded as the sounds of battle were heard outside the doors. Suddenly they burst open, and a group of warriors and a witch burst through, fighting their way across the room. Realizing that the protector of Albion was not among them, she smiled, her victory assured. The last of the goblins fell and the group stalked in her direction.

"Bow before the true ruler of Albion, and know that the hour of Gorlois is at hand!" she called out, pointing the staff at them and urging her army forward. Cassandra denied her claim and threw a shield up to protect the others as Methos ran back to meet Duncan and Ianto at the entrance to the hall.

Morgause sneered at her attempts to protect her friends and the two exchanged insults before she grew weary of the conversation and started tossing fireballs, watching with satisfaction as her shield weakened and the small band scattered.

Cassandra fell to one knee, desperately holding her shield in place as Methos returned. He let her know that Ifan waited outside the doors, waiting for the final assault. Jack found himself a sword, and after Methos transferred the enchantment to it, took his place alongside the other immortals, slicing his way through the ghostly horde. Duncan ran to join them, taunting Morgause and nodding to Rhys as he Mickey and Andy slipped out the side door to find the entrance at the other end of the hall.

"And who pray tell will stop me when the spirits of a thousand warriors rise to bring my vengeance?" Morgause said with malice, raising her sword to call forth another wave of ghosts.

"That would be me," called a lilting Welsh voice. All eyes turned as the doors to the great hall opened, and Ianto entered the room. He was dressed in silver armor, with red dragon across his chest, a golden crown upon his brow and Excalibur on his hip. He strode past his friends, noting Jack's look of amazement and Methos' smile of pride, not stopping until he stood before Morgause herself.

"Ifan Pendragon." He introduced himself, watching her scowl in fury. "King of Albion and protector of all within her." He unsheathed his sword and held it easily in his hands, trying not to smile as the song denoting him as the true wielder of the blade resonated through the room. "And this is Excalibur. I trust you remember her?"

"You will not rule Albion for long," Morgause sneered. "Pendragons are not wielders of magic, and not worthy of the kingdom." She threw a ball of fire at him, watching it arch into a death strike, only to stare open mouthed as the young man held out his hand and calmly caught it , before dissolving it in a puff of smoke.

"You are wrong Morgause," he said, resuming his stance. "My father was a wielder of magic as well, and more powerful then you will ever be." He watched as the sorceress seethed in anger and realized there was only one way to stop her once and for all. "You claim that Albion belongs to Gorlois, do you not?" he asked. Morgause nodded. Ianto lowered his sword to his side. "Then I propose a contest to resolve this conflict." She narrowed her eyes, and Ianto pressed on, hoping to draw her in. "A contest of swords, a duel if you will."

Morgause smiled to herself, remembering that long ago duel with Arthur and how his arrogance had been his undoing. Watching as the young man held himself in a similar manner, she easily made the decision to take his offer. She had bested his father more than once. His son would be just as easily handled. She pretended to think it over for a moment longer before making her answer.

"A duel for rule of Albion. I accept," she replied, placing the staff against the throne and motioning to Cenred's knights to stand fast as she drew her own sword. Ianto nodded and gestured to the others to do the same. "If anyone interferes, the duel is forfeit," she stated, adjusting her wrist guards.

"Agreed," Ianto acknowledged. Each raised their swords in salute and the duel began.

Jack watched in amazement as Ianto fought with a skill that he had never guessed his lover possessed. Methos was watching the fight with interest, his mouth wording each change in style as Ianto parried and attacked Morgause move for move.

"Methos was his teacher," Duncan whispered in explanation. Jack thought back over how the immortal had fought and watched as Ianto fought in a similar, but more elegant style as his teacher. As the duel raged on, Jack looked up to see that Rhys had managed to slip back into the room, and was now hiding behind the throne, ready to grab the staff as soon as there was an opening amongst the men guarding it. A clang of steel rang out across the stone floor and Jack saw that Ianto had disarmed Morgause and held his sword point to her neck.

"Finish it!" Morgause panted. "Go on, the duel is only won when you strike the killing blow." Ianto stared down into the face of his friend, twisted and ugly as Morgause looked out through Gwen's eyes. He glanced up and saw Rhys behind the throne, watching in sadness as he realized that to save his King he would need to sacrifice the woman he loved. Ianto looked back down and saw Gwen's mouth curl in disgust. "You're weak," she said with disdain. "All it takes is a single stroke, and Albion is saved. It's your heart that will be your undoing." Ianto held her gaze, knowing that if he killed Gwen, Morgause would only find another and try again.

"You're wrong Morgause," he said, stepping back. "It's heart that will save us all." She laughed and struggled to her feet.

"You should have taken my life when you had the chance," she sneered, holding out her hand, calling the staff back to her side. As it flew towards her, Ianto leapt into its path, spinning Excalibur in killing stroke; splitting the staff in two and releasing a wail of dark magic back into the ether.

"No!" Morgause screamed, holding the broken staff in her hands. Her jaw clenched and with a roar, she picked up her sword, renewing her attack. "You've ruined everything!" she yelled, delivering blow after savage blow. "You should not even exist!" she ranted as Ianto spun out of reach.

"I have you to thank for that," Ianto answered, as their swords clashed together. Morgause pushed him away from her and looked him up and down.

"Explain," she demanded.

"The winter solstice, your potion brought my father's together," he panted, watching her brows crease in confusion and then her eyes narrow in anger as she worked it out.

"Merlin," she spat. "_Merlin_ is your other father." Ianto nodded. Morgause's mouth curled into an evil smile. "If my magic brought you into being, it can destroy you as well," she said, relishing the look of horror that bloomed on his face. A set of chains flew across the room to hold him in place, and Ianto fell to his knees as the dark magic inside them held him fast. Jack and the others rushed forward to help, and Cenred's men ran to meet them. As the others fought, she gathered her magic and called forth the spell of undoing, seeking to unravel Ianto from existence. She recited the first incantation and Ianto writhed in pain. Gold fire glowed in her vengeance filled eyes as she started the next part of the spell. So intent was she on her working, that she did not feel the presence behind her until it spoke.

"You must stop sister," a familiar voice whispered. Morgause spun around.

"Morgana," she greeted. "It has been a long time. Why do you come now to stay my hand when Albion is within our grasp?" Morgana stepped toward her and took her hand in her own.

"Because sister, you do not have the right to destroy that which magic has made its own," she replied, willing Morgause to let go of her hate.

"Why should I listen to you," Morgause replied, her eyes glittering in anger. "Have you finally thrown over your mother's house for the glory of the man who stole your kingdom?"

Morgana shook her head. "No sister. I see the truth of it now; that without the Pendragon line, Albion and Earth itself has no hope. If you do this, if you destroy the one who will save magic itself, all is lost." Morgause held her gaze and Morgana saw a glimpse of the sister she had once loved. But then her face grew hard and the bitterness returned.

"So be it," Morgause replied and turned back to resume her spell. Morgana bowed her head in defeat.

Pulling a heart shaped crystal from the folds of her gown, she held it out to Morgause's back.

"Then you leave me no choice," she said, her voice filled with sorrow. Morgana's eyes flashed and a cloud of blue smoke surrounded Morgause, encircling her feet and slowly creeping upward. A look of recognition crossed her face and she went still as the smoke crept its way up her body, leaving a small cloud hanging above her head. Gwen's body went limp and the smoke hovered for a moment before rushing unto the crystal Morgana held in her hand. It sparkled with blue light, and then grew still. Morgana ran her finger over it gently before wrapping it in a piece of white cloth. "Sleep well sister," she whispered, dropping the stone into a pouch at her waist.

Rhys rushed forward and cut Ianto lose from the chains with his dagger, before moving over to Gwen; taking the bracelet from her wrist and pulling her head into his lap. Morgana stooped to pick it up and added it to her pouch. "For safe keeping," she explained. Reaching forward, she shut her eyes and touched Gwen's forehead. Rhys watched and waited until Gwen's eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Rhys?" she asked, frightened.

"I thought I lost you," Rhys whispered kissing her hair. Gwen gave him a watery smile.

"I'll never leave you without a fight," she responded, reaching up to stroke her cheek. Looking up he saw that Cenred's men had been defeated, and the others were unharmed. Ianto stood alongside Morgana, and he relaxed knowing that at least for the moment, his king was safe.

"Will you be alright?" Ianto asked Morgana, knowing that today had been hard for her.

"You and Albion are safe," she replied, pulling him into a soft embrace. "You've done well Ifan Pendragon. Your fathers would be proud." Ianto blushed. She placed a bracelet of red beads in his hands and looked to where Rhys rocked a shaken Gwen in his arms. "For the dreams to come," she explained. Ianto nodded. He had suspected that she might have the sight, and Morgana's gift confirmed it.

"Will I see you again?" he asked as she released his hands, knowing that she could not stay long.

"Only time will tell," she replied, kissing his forehead before fading from view. Ianto watched her disappear and turned to where the others stood waiting. He was about to thank them for their help, when Mickey and Andy walked into the hall with one of the wyverns in tow.

"We found fluffy here mulling about the corridor munching on goblins," Mickey explained. "He's pretty tame actually. Can we keep him?"

Ianto laughed, and soon the others joined in. Only Jack seemed perplexed as he got his first real glimpse at Mickey since the night began. Mickey saw him staring and his eyes narrowed.

"Oi! One comment about my appearance Cheesecake and I am siccing fluffy on you." The wyvern chirped in response, and Ianto raised an eyebrow, knowing that he would be unable to resist.

"What?" Jack said taking in the look of disapproval on Ianto's face. "I was just going to say he was looking rather foxy this evening." Ianto rolled his eyes and shook his head fondly. He was wearing a crown and they had just fought off a magical army of ghosts, but at the end of the day, they were still bloody Torchwood through and through.

* * *

_Ianto's Flat_  
_Cardiff, Wales_  
_The following Evening_

Cassandra had made her goodbyes earlier in the day, taking 'fluffy' with her, much to Mickey's chagrin. He and Andy had gone home to sleep off the rest of their enchantment, and the others had gathered at Ianto's flat for dinner before Methos and Duncan headed back to Seacouver the following morning.

"So what's it like then?" Gwen asked Methos, missing the smirk on Duncan's face as the older immortal stared back at her.

"I mean, you've lived 5,000 years! Surely you have some wisdom that you can share after such a long existence?" she pressed. Duncan snorted in laughter.

"Sorry," Duncan replied, taking a sip of his scotch to hide his smile as Methos scowled back at him.

"I'm just a man Gwen. Just one who's lived longer than most," Methos finally answered, crossing the room to sit on the arm of Duncan's chair.

"The places you've been. The people you've met. All that history," Gwen continued, willing him to respond. Methos looked down at Duncan for help.

"Do enlighten us oh great and mystical immortal," Duncan smiled up at him, his eyes wide in mock worship. Methos' eyes narrowed, and he leaned forward to whisper in his ear.

"The only worshipping I expect from you MacLeod is that which you will be doing on your knees once we get back to the hotel," he growled, nipping the lobe. "Now do shut up so that I can answer this twit and we can get on to more pleasant things." Duncan blushed and Methos flicked his ear once with his tongue before sitting back up to address Gwen.

"Let me put it to you this way," he said, watching as the woman leaned forward, hanging on his every word. "Jack has lived over 2,000 years correct?" Gwen glanced over to where he and Ianto stood and nodded. "And do you really think he has gained some form of mystical wisdom in all that time?" Gwen looked confused. "Well other then the type he apparently gained from gallivanting through galactic bordellos," Methos added, watching as Jack and Ianto made their way over to join the group. When Gwen didn't answer, he took pity on her and decided to give her at least a small bit of advice, one that a certain Time Lord had imparted centuries before.

"In the end it doesn't matter how long you live. What really matters is what you do with the time you have; how you impact the others around you," He said glancing around at the small gathering of friends and family. Duncan reached for his hand and as he laced their fingers together, Methos realized that even if Avalon deemed him unworthy, if those he held precious and forgave him for his past, it was enough. He raised Duncan's hand and gently kissed it, watching his lover's eyes shine back at him.

"I hope that answers your question," he said, pulling Duncan to his feet. "We have a plane to catch in the morning, and I think it best that the two of us take our leave before anything else happens." Gwen opened her mouth to ask him another question, but Rhys interrupted her before she could deter them any further.

"Thank you for your help," he said stepping forward to shake their hands.

"And you," Duncan replied with a smile. "If you ever need to get a hold of us," he looked over at Ianto who nodded.

"I'll give Kay a call," Rhys answered. The two immortals stared blankly back at him. "Oh sorry, that's right. The two of you know him as Joe," Rhys said with a grin. "He said I could tell you who he was, as long as, and I quote, 'I make sure that those two bastards bring him back that bottle of Dalmore they've been promising since Amanda stole it'." Duncan and Methos exchanged a look and started to laugh.

"And he said I was a calculating bastard," Methos said shaking his head. "Well it's settled then. MacLeod, we're heading to your homeland to retrieve that bottle before Dawson has both our heads." Walking over to Ianto, he pulled the young man into a hug and ruffled his hair. "Take care of yourself," he ordered. Ianto smiled.

"Keep him out of trouble," Ianto replied, looking at Duncan.

"I'll try," the Highlander responded, shaking his hand.

"Don't let anything happen to him Harkness, or I will personally find a way to make sure you stay dead," warned Methos, giving Jack a stern look.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Jack responded taking Ianto's hand in his own. Methos nodded his acceptance, and with one last smile aimed at Ianto, the two immortals left.

"Take the day off tomorrow," Jack ordered as Gwen and Rhys prepared to leave. "Both of you earned it." Gwen smiled, and leaned in to kiss Jack on the cheek, before turning to Ianto.

"Thank you again Ianto, I don't know what I…" she trailed off, unable to put her fear into words.

Ianto smiled back at her fondly. "Any time Gwen. Just make sure that you keep that husband of yours happy, and you will have given me all the thanks I need." Gwen nodded and gave him a watery smile.

"You know where I am if you need me Sire," Rhys said, bowing slightly. Ianto reached out and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you Rhys," he said, smiling at the man to whom he owed so much. "It was an honor to fight with you at my side."

Rhys brought his hand across his chest in salute and bowed his head. "The honor was all mine," he said, smiling at the man who was now much more than a friend. Ianto returned it and patted him on the shoulder once before the couple turned to leave.

"Alone at last," said Jack, pulling Ianto close as the door closed. "So your _Majesty, _what do you say to a night of lovemaking in the royal boudoir?"

"I think the royal courtesans would love some attention," Ianto quipped back with a smirk. Jack scowled and Ianto laughed, leaning in to kiss him before heading to the bedroom. "Are you coming?" he called over his shoulder.

"Not yet," Jack replied with a leer, watching Ianto's arse as he walked down the hall. He started to follow him, when he stopped cold. "Wait a minute, did your Uncle call me an inter-galactic slut earlier?" he asked, suddenly realizing what the older immortal was implying when he was talking to Gwen.

Ianto pulled him into the bedroom by his braces. "Well if he did, it doesn't matter. You're mine now," he said between kisses. "Now if you don't mind, I'd rather like to take advantage of all that hard earned knowledge of yours." Ianto shut the door with his foot and threw Jack down on the bed.

"Yes Sire," Jack whispered pulling Ianto down to join him.


End file.
